Hold Me In Your Arms
by Princess Jackie
Summary: 16 year old Tris, athletic, smart, popular. What happens when her family moves to Chicago? New School, new friends, possibly a new boyfriend and new challenges. Will she survive high school? First fanfic, Fourtris, Rated T for Tris
1. Chapter 1

**P.O.V Tris**

"_Beatrice! Please come downstairs, your father and I have something very important to discuss." _

_I run down the stairs to see my parents staring at me with blank expressions._

"_Beatrice, we love you, you know that right?"_

_Oh god._

"_What is it?"_

"_Beatrice," My father says. "You aware of what type of job we have?"_

_Uh duh. FBI agents._

"_Yes." I say holding back the sarcasm.  
"Well, we've been relocated." He says with a worried expression. A million things run through my mind at once. I love it here; I never thought I would leave, never in a million years. I grew up here in Missouri. My home._

"_No! No! No! No!" I say screaming at the top of my lungs._

"_Sweetheart, we have two months please use this time to say good bye." My mother says. Her arms around me, attempting to comfort me._

"_I hate you, I hate you, and I hate you!" I scream shoving her off of me._

_I sprint out of the house and run until I can't feel my legs, until the pain transfers to a dull throb. And all I can hear is the steady beating of my heart. _

_. . ._

I stare at the boring white walls in my empty room, or it was my room. A lot has happened in two months. I've spent my time locked in my room; not talking to anybody. My brother Caleb took the moving very well, he does not approve of the way I've been acting. On many occasions he has tried to get me to understand. To be more like him. Well sorry I'm not a goody too shoes, smart-ass loser like you. Over the two months I have "been going through a phase" as my brother calls it. My normal blonde hair now has neon pink dyed at the tips, and my nose is pierced with a small diamond stud. And for the past two months I've been hiding a tattoo. Three ravens on my collarbone, one for each of my family members, I know cheesy. But I love them even if I'm mad at them. My parents are extremely selfless, so of course they refused to hire a moving truck. I start to load the boxes from my room into my car. My parents are doing the same. I grab some food and water prepping for the six-hour drive ahead of me.

"Beatrice, are you leaving now?" My mother says.

"Beatrice is dead, my name is Tris now."  
"Ok Tris. Are you leaving now?"

" I will meet you there." I say hopping into my black mustang.

" I love you." I slam the door. A single tear falls down my cheek.

" I love you too." I whisper. I hit the gas.

. . .

Ugghh, six fan friggin hours of driving. I arrive at my house, a large house with white walls and red roofs. I park my car and walk to the front step, or my front step. I fumble with the keys and I slowly open the door. I step inside taking in all my surroundings. Smooth wooden floor, white couch, flat screen TV. I look up and see a spiral of white stairs. I slowly take step by step up to the top. It leads to a long hallway, with at least 10 doors. I open up the door that has my name in cursive printed on it. I walk in and a small o shape appears on my lips. It's beautiful. Each wall is painted a different color, black, grey, pink and purple. A queen-sized bed is square in the middle of the room. A couple of cabinets and closets are spread around. I turn around to face a doorway, it leads to a bathroom. It was huge! I walk over to the counter, taped on the mirror is a note.

_Tris, this is your room, Caleb has a room identical to yours on the other side of the house. Your father and I are very sorry that you had to move. Please forgive us. We love you Tris. Always have, always will. _

_Love,_

_P.S. There is 500 dollars on your desk, go shopping. Mom_

I laugh a little. The room is perfect. I race down the stairs and out the door. The house was beautiful, but it didn't seem like home, yet. I start to pile boxes onto my arms. I stop when the pile covers my eyes. I'm start walking towards the door when I realize, how the hell am I supposed to open the door. I pick up one of my feet and try to push the handle down. I groan in frustration when the door stays shut. I try again and it opens.

"How the hell did I do that?" I say with a grin on my face. I didn't think it would work. I start to walk in when I feel one of the boxes being lifted off of my arms. I come face to face with royal blue eyes. I stumble a little and he steadies me. I stare at his features. Short brown hair, chiseled jaw line, and a sea of blue eyes. Damn he was good looking.

"Who the hell are you?" I say, a little to my surprise.

" You're welcome," he says smugly. "I'm Four. Your neighbor?"

"Oh hi, sorry I'm not used to people helping me." He chuckles. In Missouri it was everybody for themselves.

" Do you want to help with your boxes?" He says politely.

" Yes, thank you." He grabs half of the boxes on my arms and follows me up the stairs.

"Whoa this is your room?" He stares, amazed.

" I guess so," I say. Smooth. "What house do you live in?"

He looks out the window and points to a house two houses away. We continue piling boxes into my room until my car is empty.

"What school are you going to?" He says.

"Umm Divergent High." I say with a tight voice. I'm kind of scared school starts tomorrow so I don't really know what I need.

"What class?"

"Class?"  
"Yea. Dauntless, Candor, Amity, Abnegation or Erudite."

"Dauntless." I say as confident as I can.

"You're in Dauntless?" He says surprised. "But you're so tiny and cute."

I scowl.

" I think it's time for you to go." I say my words dripping with venom.  
" Why? What did I do?" He says with a puppy dogface. I was not fazed for a second.

"Get out." I say calmly. As I push him down the stairs.

" Didn't you see my face? The puppy dogface. No one can resist that." He says confused. He must be used to getting whatever he wants.

I don't say anything I just shove him out and slam the door in his face.

**Thanks Guys! My first Fanfic, my next chapter will be up soon. Please Review.**

**Tris's house- /big-house-with-pool/**

**Tris's room- **

**Tris's bathroom- 2011/01/14/castillo-caribe-residence/big-huge-en-suite-bathroom/**

**Tris's hair- cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=66781230**


	2. Chapter 2

**P.O.V Four**

Wow. Who knew a girl could be so sensitive. I really liked her. She was different and she completely ignored my puppy dogface. That takes skill. I chuckle to myself.

_I'm walking around the block and see a black Mustang parked in front of a huge mansion. Nobody has lived there for years. I turn to the doorway and see a small girl carrying a stack of boxes, trying to open the door with her foot. I laugh a little to myself and open the door for her._

" _How the hell did I do that?" She questions herself. I smirk a little and lift the box that was covering her face. I'm completely shocked. She was the most beautiful person I have every seen. I feel myself drool a little in my mouth._

"_Who the hell are you?" She says snapping me out of my trance._

I smile to myself thinking of the memory.

**P.O.V Tris**

I can't believe that dick. I can handle myself. So what if I'm tiny I'm strong. Tris calm down. I hear cars pull into our house; my parents must be here I think to myself. I walk down the stairs and find my parents bring boxes inside. I think to my self-new life new attitude. I walk outside and grab boxes from their car. By the time it is 3pm we have all the boxes in the house and unpacked.

"Did you unpack your stuff Tris?" My mother says.

"Yes."  
"There is two packets in the car, could you grab them for me?" I nod slightly.

I walk over to the car and find two large packets in the backseat. One says my name and the other says Caleb's.

"Hmmm." I mumble looking at the sender.

"Divergent High?" I open up the package that says my name on it and I find a guidebook, a map of the school and my classes. Plus a uniform. I groan as I walk into the house. I hand Mom the package that says Caleb's name on it and I sprint up to my room. I head in and see some the money from this morning. I turn my head quickly and study the uniform, it's cute. Black spandex and a black tank top. I take out the guidebook and turn to the section that says dress code. The only rule it has is for P.E. you have to wear the uniform. No dress code. I turn my head over to the money. Might as well go to the mall. I look into my closet and pull out ripped shorts and a crop top. I go to the bathroom, change and do some makeup. Simple, eyeliner, mascara and tinted lip balm. I grab a grey beanie hanging on my wall and put it over my head. Perfect. I grab my phone, skateboard, money and my vans. I walk out of my room and see Caleb standing at my door.

"What do you want Caleb?" I say, annoyed.

"Where are you going?" He says smugly.

"None of your business."

"You are seriously going out dressed like that?"

I snort and push past him. He grabs my arm.

"What is that?" He says pointing at my collarbone. Crap. I sprint down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm going to the mall." I say as I walk past her.

"Okay dear ju-"

I shut the door and ride away.

. . .

I stop right in front of the doors. I look up and see 12 floors, Jesus. I pick up my board and walk in. I start at Victoria Secret, I have to wear spandex for P.E. so I'm gonna need some more thongs. I walk in and cough, too much estrogen in here. I walk quickly to the thongs and pull out a couple I like. I end up buying some cheeksters, boy shorts, thongs and 3 bras. I walk out with my bag and stop dead in my tracks. In the middle of the mall is Four. He doesn't see yet so I put my skateboard down a ride to Aeropostal. It was much bigger than the one in Missouri, it had a lot of new clothes too. I find some black and grey no back tank tops, jean short shorts and some combat boots. I paid and stepped outside, careful to see if Four was there. Coast is clear. I ride to Forever 21 and walk in, again too much estrogen. I walk over to the women's section and find a couple of tube crop tops and some black beanies. As I walk to the checkout a new section catches my eye. It's all music themed clothes. I grab some muscle tees that have the Beetles, Imagine Dragons, and one for Ellie Goulding. I walk out of the store feeling satisfied. I start to skate to the entrance when I bump into somebody. I fall to the ground, my clothes falling everywhere.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry." Says a voice. I kind of recognize it. I start to sit up. My head throbbing.

"I'm fine." I say. I open my eyes and am greeted with royal blue ones. Shit. I scramble to my feet immediately. Grabbing all the clothes that have fallen out of my bags. None of the ones from Victoria Secret fall out. I sigh with relief, that would've been embarrassing. I pick up my board and start to walk away.

"Umm Tris." Says Four. I turn around annoyed.

"What?" He holds up a black lacy thong. Shit. I walk over and grab it from him, my face is probably as red as a tomato. I start to run board and all. I run until I'm home.

I'm greeted with 3 pairs of eyes.

"What?" I say.

"We have something to talk about." My Father says pointing to my collarbone.

Great.


	3. Chapter 3

**P.O.V Four**

Since school is tomorrow I decide to go to the mall. I walk through the front doors and go straight to the food court. I buy a frozen yogurt and start to walk around the mall. I stop in front of Victoria Secret and laugh. A girl's favorite place. I lean against the metal pole as I eat my yogurt. I hear the sound of skateboard wheels against the concrete and I crane my neck to see where it comes from. I spot a blonde with Victoria Secret bags ride towards Aeropostal. It's Tris.

. . .

I start to walk around again hoping that Tris and I would cross paths. I got more than I asked for. I run smack into Tris her bags flying everywhere. I kneel down.

"I am so sorry." I say.

"I'm fine." She opens her eyes and looks into mine. For a second I see a hint of sadness in her iris but it is quickly replaced by anger. She picks up her clothes and board then starts to walk away. I see something lacy and black in the corner of my eye. I pick it up a black thong. Tris's black thong.

"Umm Tris." I say.

"What." She says as she turns around. I hold the thong up a little higher and she starts to blush. She quickly walks over and takes it from my hand. I watch her run out of the mall. Blonde curls flying everywhere.

**P.O.V Tris**

My parents sit down on the couch and start to lecture me on the importance of protecting our bodies. I start to zone out and all I hear is the distant sound of birds chirping. A loud snap brings me back. My Father sits there looking very annoyed.

"Do you understand Tris? Never do something like that again." He says sternly.

"Yes Dad."  
"You are excused."

I sprint up to my room and organize my new clothes. I start to hear rocks pounding on my window. I open it up and see Four standing there. Great.

"I'm sorry!" He says. "I shouldn't have said those things, you are a smart, strong, amazing girl. And I'm such and idiot for saying those things."

I smile a little to myself.

" I forgive you."

"Thank god."  
"Now shoo my parents are going to get mad."  
"Good night Trissy."  
"Good night Four."

I shut the door and sigh. I walk to my bed and look at my schedule.

**Monday**

**Period1-History**

**Period2-Science**

**Break**

**Period3-P.E.**

**Period4-English**

**Lunch Break**

**Period5-Math**

**Period6-Free**

**Period7-French**

**Sports**

I have P.E. tomorrow, my favorite class. Every since I was 4 I have competed in almost all of the sports. Soccer, swimming, baseball, gymnastics, lacrosse, archery, volleyball, football, tennis, wrestling, basketball and track. None really stood out to me except football, volleyball, gymnastics, basketball and track. I check the P.E. schedule to see what unit we're in. Gymnastics, yay! The past couple years I have only been focusing on basketball, football and track so those are the three that I have been getting good at. In Missouri my basketball team made it all the way to states. I open my closet and start to pull out some clothes for tomorrow. I go with my black Imagine Dragons crop top, black ripped short shorts and my galaxy print Vans. I grab some grey and pink Nike tennis shoes for my P.E. class and put them in my gym bag. I also grab a black thong and sports bra and put it in the bag. I grab the box that holds my bathroom supplies and start to unpack. I experiment with some makeup to see what I want to wear tomorrow. I decide with beige eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara, light pink blush and nude lipstick. I change into my jammies, brush my teeth and go to bed.

. . .

"Tris wake up school starts in 30 mins!"

"Shut up Caleb!" I groan and walk out of bed. I walk over to the bathroom and brush my hair and teeth. I start to change out of my jammies, when I take my shirt off I blush. My breasts have gotten a lot bigger since 6th grade. No longer a 32A, 36DD. In Missouri the only reason boys wanted to be with me was because of my body. I start to open the drawers of my vanity looking for the medical wrap I always keep. I unroll it and wrap it around my breasts. It pushes them down to a 32C. Good enough. I change into the clothes I picked out last night and I put makeup on. I decide to leave my hair down today but I grab a hairbrush and some rubber bands for P.E. I cover up my tattoo with the edge of my shirt.

"Tris hurry up! We need to leave now!"

"Jeez Caleb! I'm coming!"

I grab my bags and hurry down the stairs. I grab a muffin and drive to school.

. . .

"Hello, my name's Tori, what's your name and class?"  
"Dauntless, Beatrice Prior."  
"Okay here is your locker number. Would you like Christina to show you around?" she says pointing a tall girl with dark hair and mocha skin. I nod slightly.

"Christina would you please show Beatrice to her locker?"

"Sure Tori." She says with a bright smile. Christina walks toward me and holds out her hand.

"I'm Christina. Welcome to Divergent High." I shake her hand.

"Tris," I look down at her shirt, Imagine Dragons crop top. Small world.

"Nice shirt," I say politely.

"Yea I got it at-"

"Forever 21,"

"How did you know?" She says amazed. I point to the shirt I'm wearing.

She starts to scream.

"OMG we have matching shirts, we could totally be twins, you know what? I like you, we are gonna be best friends! What classes do you have?" she says, her words blending together. I pull my schedule out of my bag and hand it to her.

"EEEEPPPP! We have all the same classes and we are locker neighbors! Speaking of which, let's go!" She grabs my arm and pulls me towards her locker. Her number is 465 and mine is 464. I start to zone out thinking of Four. Christina is still taking her mouth off and she doesn't notice me zoning out.

The warning bell snaps me out of it.

"Soyouaretotallygonnaloveither, everybodyissoniceand-"

"Christina?"  
"Yes!"

"What do we need for History?"

"Oh yea! Umm just our planner, notebook and American History book."

I grab all of the stuff and start to walk with Christina to History.

. . .

We just had Science with Mrs. Matthews, she is such a bitch. Christina is a very bubbly fun person to be around and I am enjoying her more and more. We walk out to the field and onto the wet grass.

"So Tris we have P.E. next. Any good at gymnastics?"  
"I did gymnastics for 5 years so I think I could be a pro" I say while laughing.

"Well show me." I start to sprint into a cartwheel, round off and end with a black flip.

"Holy shit, you're better than Lauren!"  
"Whose Lauren?"  
"She's the mean girl, nobody likes her and she is a total bitch, gymnastics has always been her thing but you could whip her ass!" she says while laughing.

"Can you show me more!?" She says really loud as we walk back to our lockers.

"In the middle of the hallway?" I ask.

"EVERYBODY MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" she screams pushing people towards the lockers.

"You're on Tris." I exhale. And start doing some back flips, round offs and cartwheels down the hall. When I finish Christina is yelling "Yea Tris! Suck that Lauren!"

I turn around and bump into a tall girl wearing a tight shirt and a short skirt.

"What the hell was that?" She says. Her voice is nasally and pitchy. Lauren.

"You must be Lauren, wow Christina you described her perfectly! Bitchy attitude, plastic surgery, basically has slut written on her forehead." I say smugly.

"Come on Chris, breaks over, we need to get to P.E." I say grabbing Cristina's hand and dragging her towards our lockers.

. . .

"That was awesome!" Christina says amazed.

"I know, grab your gym bag, we have P.E.!" I yell in her ear.

She grabs her stuff and we race to class.

"Okay everybody! Listen up! My name is Coach Amar! Welcome P.E.! Ok dressing rooms are that way! Go change!" He says pointing at a door one for men and one for female.

"Hey Tris!" Says a familiar voice. I turn around to face royal blue eyes. Four.

"Hey Four." I say.

"Your in my class!"

"Really? I didn't notice." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He laughs and walk towards the changing room. I follow him and walk into the women's side. Everybody is so quiet and I see why. There is a curtain in the center of the room, it separates the boys from the girls. I snort and set my stuff down next to Christina. I start to change out of my shirt forgetting I have my wrap on. Christina is the first to notice.

"What is that?" She whispers.

"Nothing." I whisper back.

"Don't you have bras?"  
"Yes, now let me change." I'm so stupid. How the hell am supposed to put my sports bra on. I sigh and start to unwrap my wrap. When it is fully unwrapped Christina stares at me in awe.

"Tris your BOOBS! They're HUGE!" she screams. Laughter erupts around me. I feel the heat rise to my face. Crap.

"Christina!" I yell at her. She shushes me. I turn around so I am not facing anybody and put on my sports bra. Christina hands me my tank top and shorts. I turn around and she points to my cleavage. I look down and see why. The top of my breasts are clearly visible. I try to push them down but no anvil.

"What am I gonna do?" I whisper.

"I'll cover you." She steps in front of me and I walk behind her.

"Okay cupcakes, 30 seconds till warm ups!" Yells coach Amar.

We walk out, half of the class is already here.  
"Everybody in the changing room 10 seconds or you get and F for the day!"

The rest of the class scrambled out, I pull my hair up into a ponytail.

"6 laps around the gym." Running! Yay! Boobs flying around. Nay. I start to run, the sports bra does a good job at keeping my boobs attached to my body but it didn't help with the size. I start to jog around the gym, passing people with each step. I smirk a little when I pass Four. When I'm finished most of the boys look at me amazed. Maybe because of my boobs, thanks to Chris's announcement in the dressing room. Or maybe because of my running. Either way I don't care. Coach Amar walks over to me.

"How many laps have you done?" he says with a questioning look.

"Six." I say.

"Four! Is she done?" He yells across the gym, Four's on his last lap.

"Yes!" He yells back.

"You beat Four?" He says to me.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Good job, Kiddo." He smiles at me.

"Okay everybody time for warm ups." He yells as everybody sprints towards us.

We start to do some push-ups. It is pretty easy for me so I start to do some clap push-ups.

"Okay everybody! Most of you suck at push-ups. Only two of you don't." he says pointing to Four and I. Four turns to me and gives me a big grin. I laugh a little.

"Since these two are the only ones who are capable of doing a push-up, they will demonstrate." Four and I stand up and walk to the front of the class. He gets into plank and I start to do the same.

"Hold up there kiddo," Coach Amar says. Four starts to do push-ups.

"Okay kiddo, sit on Fours back." Four looks up at me, I probably look horrified. I look at Coach, he stares at me expectantly. I huff and sit down on his back. He starts to do push-ups and I almost fall off, I grab onto his shoulder to steady myself and he shudders beneath me. I look towards the class, the girls look at me jealously and the boys have goofy grins. I look down and realize they're jiggling, up and down. Crap.

"Okay that's enough," says Coach. I sigh, slide off his back and sit with the rest of the class. Four does the same. I turn to him and he gives me a big goofy grin. I smile right back.

" Okay we are gonna have a gymnastics tournament winners continue to the next round, Christina and Marlene, you're first."

**This is how the ranks go.**

Round 1

Christina and Marlene

Lauren and Lynn

Four and Uriah

Zeke and Tris

Kate and Josh

Shauna and James

Rico and Nico

Peter and Stephanie

Round 2

Christina and Lauren

Four and Kate

James and Nico

Peter and Tris

Round 3

Lauren and James

Tris and Four

Round 5

Tris and Lauren

. . .

"Last competitors! Tris and Lauren, Lauren goes first."

Lauren starts to do some pretty basic stuff, I could beat that in my sleep.

When she finishes she turns to the crowd and says.

"Everybody vote for me, I am much better than that troll over there, obviously."  
I snort and the gym erupts in laughter.

I walk up the center of the gym and start my routine.

When I'm finished, I walk to the my class.

"Umm, can't really say much about Lauren. Well she's just Lauren, most of you probably have your opinions on her so I'm gonna let that judge her."  
"Okay all who vote for Lauren! Say I." Coach Amar says.

"I." two voices say from the back of the room. Everybody turns their heads to see Lauren and Peter.

"Okaay. Tris?" A chorus of "I"'s ring through the stadium.

Everybody rushes to the dressing room to change. Right as I am about to walk in, a couple of boys tap me on my shoulder. I turn around. They don't even look me in the eye. Just my chest. Each one of them hands we a piece of paper with their phone numbers on it. I snort and walk into the dressing room.


	4. Chapter 4

**P.O.V. Tris**

I walk out the dressing room and throw my wrap in the trash. Everyone has seen me without it on so no point.

"That was awesome!" Christina screams in my ear.

"That was embarrassing!" I scream back.

"I agree with Chris, that was awesome!" Says Four, he throw his arms around Chris and me, squeezing us into his side. I could feel his muscles tensing against my should and I blush. Chris catches me eying Four and she wiggles her eyebrows at me. Four squeezes us again, this time harder.

"Uhh Four? Can't breathe." Chris says,

"Opps, sorry." He says, letting go of us. I sigh from the loss of heat.

"What class do you have?" he says turning to me. I look behind him and see Chris pretending to make out with someone and point at Four and me. I sigh.

"English."

"Me too! Race ya there."

"We all know whose faster."  
"Oh please that was just a warm-up." He says sprinting off. I laugh and sprint behind him. I lose him when he turns at a corner. I start to sprint down the stairs. When I reach the 5th to last step, I trip. Luckily someone caught me. By caught I mean I fell on and suffocated them with my boobs. I sit up so I am straddling them. I lift my boobs off their face. Crap.

"Not in the hallway guys!" A teacher yells at us.

"Oh hey, Four." I say, trying to sound chill. I cross my arms protectively around my chest.

"Oh hey Tris, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just trippin." I say, standing up. I offer him my hand and he takes it.

We walk the rest of the way to class.

. . .

"There you are! Com'on its lunch!" Chris says as she drags me out of the classroom.

We sprint to the cafeteria. Well not really sprint, more like Christina drags me by my arm yelling "FRESH MEAT! COMING THROUGH!" through the hallways.

"Okay, Tris this is Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, Zeke, Four, Will and Lynn."  
"Boob girl!" say Uriah.

"Is that seriously my nickname?"

"Why not?" I roll my eyes at him. I turn to an empty seat next to Four.  
"Hey Trissy Poo." Four says when I sit down.

"So what sport are you trying out for?" says Marlene.

" I'm thinking basketball." I say. Everybody looks at me with a worried expression.

"What?" I say.

"There is no basketball for girls." Four says.

"Is there for guys?"

"Yes bu-"  
"Then I have nothing to worry about."

The boys laugh.

"What?" I say, annoyed.

"You're gonna try out for the basketball team?" asks Uriah.

"Yea, so?" I say, who knew boys could be so sexist.

"Good luck with that." Says Will. Christina smacks his arm.

I eat the rest of lunch silently. Thinking about how I could get them back.

. . .

The rest of classes go by in a blur. Before I know it I'm in the gym. I spot Coach.

"Hey Coach Amar."

"Hey Kiddo. What can I do for you?"  
"Is this basketball tryouts?"

"Yea are you gonna watch?"

"No I'm gonna tryout." He looks surprised.

" I don't think that's possible."

" Please Coach, just give me chance."

"Fine go change." He says nodding towards the door.

I run into the changing rooms and take off my shirt. I hear someone walking behind me. I come face to face with Peter. He kisses me and starts to grope me, first my butt then working his way to unclip my bra. I try to shove him off of me but he pushes me up against a wall. I free my hand from his grip and slap him. He stops kissing me and I scream. I feel something slap my cheek.  
"You little bitch!"

He kisses me again shoving is tongue down my throat. I gag and smirks against my lips. He pulls my shorts off and starts to smack my ass. Suddenly I feel him being pulled off of me. I see Four there, he starts to punch Peter. I lean against the wall and slide down to the ground. I just sit there, crying in my bra and underwear. My cheeks and lips hurt, I'm not abused just violated. I count to three. One… stop crying. Two… You're not hurt. Three… Now get out there and kick ass at basketball. I stand up and walk to my bag. Four drags Peter's body to the boy's section. I change quickly and wipe off any signs that I've been crying. There's not much I can do about my red cheek. I run out the dressing rooms.

"Hey Coach, sorry I had a mishap with the door."  
"That's quite alrihg-"

"TRIS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Out here." Four runs out of the dressing room. His face shows relief when he sees me.

"You're not seriously still going to tryout?" He says when he sees me.

"I'm fine, I ran into the door, I wasn't raped." I say glaring at him. He gives me a look that says we'll talk later. We start with some warm-ups, a little running, a little push-ups, and some sit-ups.  
"Okay everybody. Let's play a little bit of basketball. Four and Zeke, captains.

"Baby you first." Zeke says flirtatiously.

"Tris."

"Uriah."

"Will."

"Al"  
"Drew."

"Augustus."

"Daryl."  
"James."  
"Matt."

"Josh."  
"Ryan."

"Peter."

"Where's Peter?" Coach says. As soon as he says that Peter stumbles out of the dressing room.

"What happened Peter?"

"I was jumped." I snort.

"Peter go to the infirmary."  
"But what about tryouts, you're in." I groan.

"Okay everybody get on with the game. Your ball Zeke." Coach says as he throws the ball at Zeke.

I realize I have an advantage, the boys here don't think I can do anything. I smirk to myself and pretend I'm bad at basketball, I run slow across the court and bump into people. Right as Zeke is about to shoot a basket, I jump and block it, before anyone could process what I did, I shoot a 3-pointer.  
"Are you boys gonna play or just keep drooling?" I say with a smirk. I can hear Coach laugh from the sidelines. I dribble down the court and pass to Four. He smirks and me and I give a look that says 'well what do you know'. He dribbles down the court, his muscles bulging every time he takes a step. He dunks the ball, flexing his muscles as he jumps. I sigh. Uriah comes up behind me and sees what I am staring at. He looks at me and says "Look whose drooling now." I blush and run towards the end of the court.

"Okay cupcakes, First Line. Tris, Peter, Uriah, Will, Four and Zeke. Second String. Drew, Al and Augustus. Congrats." I pack up my stuff and start to walk out.

"Hey Kiddo, hold up a second." I walk back towards Coach.

"I will wait for you by the entrance." Four whispers as he walks past me.

"Yes Coach?" I say.

"I'm surprised, Tris. I really am. Good job, you'll fit in nicely here. We have a game on Friday, facing Preppy High. They will go easy on you because you're a girl, distract them." Coach says with a smile.

"Thanks Coach." I say. I walk out of the gym and head towards my locker.

"BOO!"

I scream and punch someone.  
"Damn Tris." OMFG.

"Four? Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No, honestly I want to pretend it didn't happen."

"If that's what you really want."

"It is." We head towards my locker and I grab some books for homework. Four and I talk about the game on Friday as we walk to the parking lot. He looks at my Mustang with big eyes.

"Can I drive it?" he says, excited.

"Where's your car?" He points to a death trap with wheels, a motorcycle. I shudder. Four gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Tris." He hops on his motorcycle and rides away. Ughh I hate feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys this one is a little risky, almost lemons. You can skip if you would like. **

**P.O.V Tris**

I wake up early the next morning. I look into my closet for something to wear. I grab a tube top, black skinny jeans, combat boots and a grey beanie. I grab a lacy bra and my pink thong. I quickly change and get ready for school.  
"Tris? Are you up yet?!" Caleb screams, pounding on the door.

"Go away Caleb!" I yell back. I look at my reflection, my tattoos are clearly visible now. I grab a muffin and start to drive to school. 'THIS IS HOW TO BE A HEART BREAKER! BOYS THAT LIKE-'

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Hey Tris, my motorcycle broke down, can I have a ride?" Four says into the microphone.

"Yea, I'll be there in 5."

I drive over to Fours house and honk twice. He comes racing out and hops into the car.

"Heyyy." He says trying to act gay.

"Hi." I say back holding in my laughter. I hit the gas pedal and we start to drive, we just talk the whole way to school.

"So girl, are you excited for the gay, I mean game?"

"Yea I-" THIS IS HOW TO BE A HEART BREAKER! BOYS THAT LIKE-

"Can you grab that please?" I say nodding to my phone. Four puts it on speaker and says,

" Four's Pizzeria and Abortion Clinic, your loss is our sauce. My name is Four I will be assisting you today with your call. How may I help you?" As soon as he finishes that I start to scream, I'm crying with laughter.  
"Umm Four," says Christina.

"Yes."

"Why are you on Tris's phone?"

"I am with her right now."

"Ohh I see. TRIS!" she yells through the phone.

"Yes,"

"Why aren't you at school?"

"I'm helping Four with something but I will be there in 10 minutes."

"Okay, Tris?"

"What?"

"Always use protection." She hangs up. I look over to Four and he is smiling, I probably look horrified, I focus on driving to school.

. . .

Classes go by in a blur and before I know it, it's basketball practice. I change into a white tank top and my spandex. Most of the boys know what I'm capable of so they start to treat me with respect. Right after practice I meet up with Uriah, Zeke and Four. They text me to meet up by the lake near our school. I'm sitting on the bench playing on my phone when a pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"I hate guessing games." They remove their hands from my eyes and slides next to me.

"Look who's here." Four says pointing to Uriah and Zeke. When they see us they start running as fast as they can towards us. Zeke jumps into Fours arms while Uriah jumps into mine.

"Hey Uri." I say

"Hey Trissy-poo"

"Don't call me that." I am really surprised at how light he is.

"Jeez, Uri, you're so light, you have zero muscle." I say.

"That hurts Tris. That hurts right here." He says pointing at his heart. I roll my eyes and throw him down.  
"Hey Tris? Can I borrow your phone?" Four says, I hand him my phone. All of a sudden I feel myself being lifted off the ground. Four picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"FOUR! Put me down!" I scream.

"Tris you're a little warm. I think you need to cool off." He starts walking towards the lake.

"I swear to god Four, if you throw me in the lake I will ki-"  
He threw me into the lake. I surface.

"YOU DICK!" I scream. He starts to run.

"Just wait until I'm on my period then we'll see whose laughing!" I scream at Four's retreating figure. I swim towards the shore, Uriah and Zeke pull me out of the water, my clothes sticking to my body. Bad day to wear white.

"Damn." I mutter.

I start to walk back to school. Uriah and Zeke follow me keeping a distance. I walk through the doors and a ton of people start at me. See-through shirt. Lacy bra. Shit.

I walk towards my locker and hear screaming.

"You don't understand! She will murder me!"

"Nobody told you to throw her in the lake!" Christina and Four. I start to plot my revenge when I realize, I have all the time in the world. For now I'll just mess with him. I stick out my chest a little and pull my shirt down so you can see the edges of my bra.

"Hey Christina." I say. Four turns his head and his mouth drops. Good.

"Do you have an extra change of clothes?" I ask her innocently. Four's mouth is still open. I smirk at him.  
"Honey, close your mouth you'll attract flies." I say pushing his chin up and tracing his lips with my fingers.

"You're good." Christina says.

"I know." I reply.

. . .

An hour later I find myself in Christina's room, testing out her makeup.

"Tris! Guess who's coming over?" she says with a smirk.

"Is it the Easter Bunny?" I say, sarcasm oozing out of every word.

"Haha very funny. Get your bathing suit on. We're going to the beach!"  
"I don't have a swimsuit!" I whine.

"I know." She says, holds up a leopard print halter-top bikini with bright blue strings. I grab it from her and look at the cups. They are push-ups. I look at her with a horrified face.

"You want to get back at Four right? What better way?" I smile at her. I run into the bathroom and change. The cups make my boobs pop out and the bottoms show a little of my ass. I giggle, Christina hands me a small tight crop top and some really short jean shorts. I throw that over my bikini and put on a bright blue beanie. I walk out of the bathroom and Chris screeches.

"DAMN GIRL! YOU LOOK H-A-W-T HAWT!" I laugh and pack some undergarments, sunglasses, a towel, and a book. I hear a the boys walk into the house. I smile.

Showtime.

"Christina? Where's Tris?" says Uriah from downstairs. I rush to the top of the stairs.

"Right here." I say. Everybody's heads turn. Jaws drop. I look around, I don't see Four.

"Hey guys sorry I'm lat-" Four's explanation falters, his jaw drops like the rest of the boys. I smirk and walk through the door. I turn around to see everybody still standing there.

"Are we going or not?" Everybody scrambles to the car. I squeeze in-between Zeke and Four. Will starts the car, he drives really fast and reckless. He takes a sharp turn and I accidentally slide onto Four's lap.

"Opps, sorry." I say innocently. We turn off and unmarked road. Well not really a road. It was a little path made out of gravel and rocks. Crap, the car started to shake as it goes over the rocks. Guess what else shook? I hear a groan from Four, because of the space being so… small. He can feel every move I make, thanks boobs. Uriah on the other hand is getting cozy with the car door. He wiggles his eyebrows at me whenever we go over a bump. The car lurches forward, my head slams forward, almost hitting the seat in front of my, a arm appears in front of my chest, protecting me. I lean back into the cushion. Four's arm snakes back into his space. He returns to looking out the window. I stare at him, I can't believe his first instinct was to protect me. Will parks the car and we file out. The first thing I see is the sand. I head full sprint into the beach.

"Wait up!" Christina calls from behind me. I run into the sand until I can't feel my legs. I drop down onto my back and look up at the sky.

"Hewo there." a voice slurs. I look up and see a teenager, scratch that a drunk teenager. I quickly stand up, grabs my butt and pulls me close to him, he starts to kiss my neck, I scream as loud as I can, prying his grip off of me. I feel him being pulled off of me, I look into Four's beautiful blue eyes.

"Deck him." He says. I punch the drunken guy in the jaw and he falls unconscious. I laugh. I look over at Christina, she starts to take off her shirt. I look Four straight in the eyes, grab the hem of my shirt and pull it over my head. He is still staring at my eyes. I sigh, this is a lot harder than I thought. A group of boys pass us, they start to whistle at me.

"Hey Blondie! Want to suck some long di-" Four sends the guys a look. The type of look that says 'I will rip your throat out.'. He turns back to me. Again I look him dead in the eyes, grab the waistband of my shorts and slide them off of me. Uriah bumps into me, I fall onto Four.

"Haha, déjà vu ." I say smirking a little bit. I slide off of him, making sure to grind my hips just a little bit.

"Oh my fucking god, Tris! I am sorry I threw you in the lake! But no one deserves this! Truce?"

"Truce."  
"Thank god. You are a despicable little girl." I laugh and run to the water. Everyone quickly chasing behind me.

. . .

"Okay everybody! Load up!" Will shouts. I take my place in between Uriah and Four again. My boobs start to shake from the car. Four sighs and sends me and accusing look.  
" I can't control them! They do what they want to do!" He laughs. On the way to Uriah's house Four and I talk. We talk about basketball, our siblings, our family, and our love life.

"Soooooo, who does Trissy have a crush on?" Damn it.

"I'm not telling you!"  
"When we get to the house I will ask Christina."  
"You better not! I will ….. tickle you if you do!"

"Pffht, I'm not ticklish." He says smirking. I give him a devious smile and roam my hands around his body. He looks a little shocked, I smirk. I feel every muscle in his body, well I stayed away from the lower region but you get my gist. He shudders a little when I touch his sides. Bingo! I'm about to tickle him when Uriah yells, "Tris are you feeling Four up?" I roll my eyes and start to tickle Four. He starts to yell, I keep my hands steady. After 20 seconds he is hunched over, laughing so much he cried. I send him a threating glare and he throws his arms up in a surrender.

We all walk into Uriah's house. Some of my stuff is at their doorstep.

"Ohhh what's this." Uriah says picking up a note on the top of the bag.

"_Dear Tris,_

_ Christina texted me ahead of time, you are allowed to stay over. I packed you your clothes for tomorrow and your overnight stuff. Christina said you are playing Truth or Dare, if you played Truth or Dare like I used to you're gonna need some nice lingerie. I hand picked them. Oh and use protection! I packed a couple of condoms at the bottom. You're welcome!-Mom" _Uriah reads aloud. Everybody starts laughing. Yeah, yeah. I grab my bag and head into the living room.

"Me and Tris are gonna go change for Truth or Dare." Christina announces.

She drags me into the bathroom and dumps out my bag.

"Ohhh I like these two." She points at a aqua blue and green lace push-up bra and a bright green thong." I roll my eyes and change into them. I grab some athletic shorts and a tank top to get more comfortable. When we return Four, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene and Will are sitting in a circle. I sit down next to Four.

"Okay since this is my house I will go first." Uriah announces. He points to Marlene.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Marlene says.  
"What is your greatest fear?" Marlene shakes her head then slowly takes her shirt off. Uriah stares a little bit.

"Tris! Truth or Dare?" Marlene says pointing at me.

"Dare." I say.

"I dare you to do body shots… Off of Four." I turn to Four to see if he's okay with it. He nods. Four lays down on a table and removes his shirt. Uriah hands me some Tequila. I slowly pour it on Four's chest. I get on top of him and start to lick it off of him. I start from his neck. Slowly working my way down to his hips. As I approach his 'v' he groans. I sit up and look at his chest. No more tequila. I slide off of him and the rest of the group looks at us in shock.

"Zeke! Truth or Dare!" I say to Zeke.

"Dare!" I think for a second.

" I dare you to chug a bottle of hot sauce." I say. Uriah passes the hot sauce to Zeke.

Zeke opens it up and smells it. Then he shove the entire thing down his throat.

"Water! Water! I need water!" He screams. I grab a cup of water from the kitchen. As I pass Zeke I dump it on his head.  
"I hate you." He says. Once Zeke is "calm enough to continue the game" he points to Four.

"Four! Truth or Dare!"

"Truth."

"What were you thinking when Tris was raping you with her tongue?"

Four looks at me then quickly removes his shirt. I ogle at his torso for a while, it is still glistening. I sigh.

"Tris! Truth or Dare!" says Four.

"Dare!"

"Hmmm… I dare you to give one of the boys a lap dance."  
"You wish." I say, I take off my shirt. All the boys look at my chest, except Four. I groan in frustration. He never looks at me, he probably doesn't even know what I look like. He treats me like I am a child.

"Christina! Truth or Dare?"  
"Daareee!" She sings.

"I dare you to sit on Will's lap for the rest of the game." She gives me a death stare and plops down on Will's lap.

"Uriah! Truth or Dare?" Christina says.

"Dare!"

"Hmmm. I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Marlene."

Uriah blushes and leads Marlene into a small closet. The rest of us lean against the door and listen.

"Hmmmmm." Uriah moans, the timer starts to buzz.

"Seven minutes is up guys!" I pound on the door. Uriah and Marlene walk out with their heads lowered.

"Tris! Truth or Dare!"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four."

I stand up and pull off my shorts. I sit back down,

"Four! Truth or Dare!"

"Dare."

" I dare you to give a body shot to one of the girls." He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the table.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm returning the favor." He lays me down so my waist is at the edge of the table. He lifts my legs and wraps them around his torso. He pours half the bottle tequila on me and I shiver, he starts at my neck, he kisses and sucks my sensitive skin and I shudder beneath him, he works his way down to the middle of my bra. He licks the top of my boobs and sucks on my collarbone. I let out a small moan and he sucks harder. He lets go of the sensitive skin and continues down to my navel. He licks up all the tequila on my stomach and works his way up to my neck. He finds the sweet spot on my neck and starts to suck. I start to pant and he sucks a little harder. I feel my legs pulling him closer to me and my breathing starts to falter. He lets go of the skin and my legs release him. I lay there for a minute, catching my breath. Oh my freaking god that was amazing.

"How ya doing down there?" Christina asks.

"Peachy." I say, my voice husky.

"Okay I think we've had enough Truth or Dare. Everybody to bed!"  
**So that was it guys, thank you so much for reading, please review!**

**Tris's swimsuit-** ** swimwear/push-up/add-2-cups-halter-top-the-gorgeous-swim-collection?ProductID=176671&CatalogueType=OLS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so later on in the chapter it will be in Fours pov. Sorry I haven't been updating had a swim meet. So in a couple weeks I will be going to Oahu, Hawaii so I won't be able to update. I've been running out of ideas so please review, I was thinking of adding another character. Yay or Nay?-Jackie**

**POV Tris**

I wake up early the next morning, Christina is sleeping with Will so I have the room all to myself. I change start to change, right when I get my bra on the door opens.

"Hey breakfast is… is… umm.. it's ready." Four says, his voice fading away when he sees my lack of clothes.

"Geez! You every heard of knocking!" I scream.

"Oh um sorry," He mumbles as he shuts the door. I pull my shirt over my head and roll my eyes. I walk over to the full-length mirror, I pull my hair up so I can see my tattoo.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I scream, I hear somebody scrambling up the stairs. Four barges in.

"What happened?" He says. I point to my neck. There is a line of hickeys from my neck to my collarbone.

"WHAT THE HELL FOUR!" I scream at him. He just smirks at me.

"I don't have anything to cover this up! You my friend are a complete asshole! Why did you do that!"

"As I recall you liked it very much." He says completely amused. I scream at him and push him out of my room. I search through my bag for a cover up or makeup. Christina. I run down the hallway to Will's room and I pound on the door.

"CHRISTINA! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I scream through the wood. Christina opens the door, I look past her and see her and Will's clothes are everywhere. I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"Shut up! Do you need my help or not?" She says annoyed. I point at my neck.

"Honey no amount of makeup will cover those up." She says. I groan. I smell some pancakes and bacon downstairs. I sprint down the stairs, Uriah, Zeke, Four and Marlene are eating bacon. Uriah is about to eat a slice of bacon when I pluck it out of his hands.  
"Uhh get your own bacon!" He yells at me. I smirk at him. Four catches my eyes and he gives me a playful smile.

"You got a little something on your neck." Four says smugly. I growl at him. Uriah hands me a pancake and points to Four. I smile a little and throw the pancake at Four's head.

"You got a little something on your face." I say smugly when it lands on his head.

Everybody laughs.  
"What are we laughing about?" Christina asks as she walks down the stairs, Will at her heels.

"Will got lucky last night!" I announce. Everybody erupts in cheers.

"And by the looks of it you had some fun with Four." Will says. I give him a glare and he stops talking.

"I'm so getting you back for this." I say to Four.

. . .

"So if you really want to get back at Four, steal is lucky jersey. Number four." Uriah says as we walk to basketball.

"Seriously? Four?" I snort,

"He has worn it every game we have ever played."

"So what's the plan?"  
"Before the game steal his jersey from his bag and replace it with your number. That's basically it." He says.

"Okay cupcakes! Time to warm up."

. . .

20 minutes before the game starts I find myself changing into Four's jersey. It's a little big, when I move my arms you can see the side of my yellow and pink lace bra. I walk out of the room and see the opponents huddled talking to their team.

Most of my team is talking to the Coach. I run over to join them.

"Who has my jersey?" Yells Four. I see him standing in the doorway in the number 6 jersey.

"Four get over here you're missing my pep talk." Coach yells. He runs over.

"Okay guys do you know what to do? Four, Zeke, Uriah, Tris, offense. The rest of you defense. Tris di-"

"I know, distract them then kick their ass!"

"Good job kiddo! Now get out their and kick their ass!"

I run to the center left of the court.

"Tris! I need my jersey!" Four yells.

"I'm not gonna change here just to give it to you! You're just gonna have to play without it." I say smugly,

"You don't understand, I need to play with it! It's my lucky jersey!" He says with a puppy dogface.

"Have you forgotten? That face doesn't work on me." I say walking away.

We get into positions. The ball is thrown to the other team.

" Hey, we might go easy on you if you be nice to me after the game." One of the other players say. I look at him seductively.

"Sure, this is my first game." I say twirling my blonde hair. Four fumbles and drops the ball. One of the opponents pass me the ball.

"Thanks!" I say. I sprint to the basket and make a three pointer. The boys were staring at me.

"Thanks but I don't need your help to win." I say. I walk away making sure to sway my hips. Uriah gives me a high five. I smile. The other team starts to dribble down the court. I intercept one of them and pass to Four. He misses the ball.

"What's wrong with you today?" I ask him.

"The jersey."  
"What?"

"I'm not wearing my jersey."

"Seriously, it affects how you play."  
"Yes. Please give it back to me."

"I am not taking my shirt off in front of the whole school just because you need the jersey." He sighs. Uriah passes me the ball and I dunk it. The other team dribbles down the court and I intercept, I pass to Four throwing him a look of encouragement. He starts to dribble down the court, but the ball is intercepted.

I sigh. He walks over to me, shrugging. I lift the jersey up over my head.

"Oh ya!"  
"Whoooo!"  
"Nice tits!"

"Pass me the sugar baby!" say people from the stands. I hand Four the jersey. He doesn't take it, he just stares at me.

"Hello? How long are you gonna leave me without a shirt?" I yell at him. He quickly takes off his jersey and hands it to me.

"Thanks." He says quietly. I pull his jersey over my head.

. . .

"FOUR AND SIX! FOUR AND SIX!" the crowd chants. I pass the ball to Four and he makes a 3 pointer, the timer buzzes and the crowd screams. Four brings me up to his shoulder so his head is on my left side. We scream and chant. He sets me down and hugs me. I look up at his face; he slowly leans down until our foreheads touch. I can feel every breath he takes and I hear every beat his heart makes. I stand on my toes and press my lips to his. He starts to kiss me back. I can feel him smile against my lips, I pull away, our noses still touch, and he leans back and gives me a kiss on my forehead. I blush and look down.  
"VICTORY PARTY AT MY HOUSE!" Zeke yells.

"Do you need a ride?" Four asks me. His voice is thick and husky, it's incredibly sexy. I nod. He leads me outside. We stop at a motorcycle.

"No way, no freaking way." I say.

"Com'on! It will be fun!" He throws me a helmet and sits down on the bike. I throw my leg over the bike.

"Ready?" He starts the engine.

"No." He laughs and drives. I didn't think we were gonna go that fast and I squeeze tighter around Four's waist.

. . .

Nobody is at their house yet so Four and I decide to take a walk the woods. I start to get tired so Four carries me bridal style. We stop when we reach the edge of a river. We lay down on the grass next to it. I rest my head on his chest and he plays with my hair. I flip over so I'm on my stomach and I slide over his body so I'm straddling him. I lean down and place a kiss on his lips. He starts to get into it so I pull away.

"Hey!"

"What?"  
"You know what."  
"I really don't." I say acting innocent. He sits up so I am sitting on his lap. And gives me the puppy dogface. I roll my eyes and he growls at me. He picks me up and starts to kiss my neck. I gasp when my back makes contact with a tree. I wrap my legs around his waist pulling him closer to my body. He presses his lips to mine forcefully, his hands wrap around my neck, intensifying the kiss. I lick the base of his lips and he opens his mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance. He wins.

"I thought I heard something." Says a voice. Four puts me down and pulls away from my lips. We turn to see Zeke standing there.

"Com'on the party's starting." Four sighs and we follow Zeke into the house.

When we walk in everyone erupts in cheers. Will and Uriah throw their arms around me.

"So where have you been?" Uriah asks me.

"THEY WERE MAKING OUT AGAINST A TREE!" Zeke shouts from the other side of the room. I roll my eyes.

"TRIS! LET'S GO GET DRUNK TOGETHER!" I see Christina holding up some shots. I laugh and join her on the couch. Christina starts to blab off about Will and how amazing he is. I zone out and think about Four.

_He hasn't exactly asked me out yet, so I guess I'm available. I don't understand why would like someone like me. I'm short and I'm not pretty. _

"Hello? Trissy poo you there?" Zeke says waving his hand in front of my face.

"What do you want?" I half groan.

"Truth or dare downstairs."

"Wait! Aren't you gonna change?" Christina shouts as I start to walk downstairs.

"It's not like anybody's gonna look at me."  
"Four will."  
"No he won't." I say annoyed. I run downstairs so she can't hound me.

"Okay everybody sit in a circle. You are only aloud to skip one dare and you have to remove your shirt and pants, I'm going first!" Zeke yells when I sit down. Christina is right at my heals, she sits in between Will and Uriah. When Four sees me he grabs my hand, rubbing my palm with his thumb. I sigh.

"Tris! Truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
" I dare you to give Four a hickey." I slide onto Four's lap and wrap my legs around his waist. I give him a long kiss, I giggle when he shudders. I pull away and start to kiss along his jawline. I work my way down to his neck and start to suck his skin. He moans and I laugh against his skin. I let go of his skin and rest my head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat. I look around for my next victim.

"Marlene? Truth or dare."  
"Dare."

I dare you to switch underwear with Uriah. She growls at me and removes her shirt.

"I'm gonna get you back for that." She says with a scowl. I just smile at her. She scans the room. Her eyes land on Four.

"Truth or dare?" She says with a wicked smile. I look up at Four's face, it is laced with fear. Shit.

**P.O.V Four**

I look at Marlene's evil grin.

"Dare." I say. Shit why did I say that. She's probably gonna choose something that will embarrass Tris or me.

"I dare you to make out with Tris, without shirts." Marlene says. Evil, evil little girl.

I slowly turn my head to see Tris, surprisingly calm. I know she is not the type of person who would willingly make out in front of people.

I scoot closer to her; she reaches for the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head. I look at her. My linger at her chest a little, I mentally slap myself. I don't want to make her uncomfortable. She tugs at the hem of my shirt and stares at me expectantly.

"You don't have to do this." I slowly say to her big eyes. Then she says something I that surprises me.

"I want to." I look into her eyes, there is no doubt. I sigh. And she lifts my shirt over my arms. I watch her eyes as they look over my body hungrily. I chuckle silently and she gives me a death glare. She opens her mouth about to say something and I take a chance. I press my lips to hers. She doesn't respond for a moment, I pull her onto my lap and her legs wrap around my torso. She starts to grind into me. I groan against her lips and she smiles. I growl at her and pull her closer, deepening the kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist pull her against my chest.

"Okay guys, we asked for a make out session. Not sex." Christina interrupts. She pulls away slowly. And looks into her eyes. I don't see sadness, I don't see happiness, I see love. Hope. I smile. She turns away, blushing. She slides off my lap and turns back to the group. I pull my shirt over my head and she does the same. She sits close to me. Our thighs touching each other. I am without a doubt in love with Tris.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEEEEYYYY Guys I started and instagram account for Divergent plz follow. world_of_divergent_**

Ugghh. My head feels like it's gonna fall off. I lift my head off the couch cushion and look around the room. Four is passed out next to me, Christina and Will are sleeping on some blankets, Uriah and Marlene sleeping on the futon and Shauna and Zeke in the kitchen. I turn around so I'm facing Four; he looks years younger when he sleeps. I trace his features with my fingers. Spare upper lip, full lower lip, and long eyelashes, chiseled jaw. I slide my hands down to his side and start to tickle him. He bolts awake.

"WHAT THE HELL TRIS!" He yells at me. I smile innocently.

"What did I do?" I say as sweet as possible. He growls.

"I'm gonna get back at you." He says with a husky from sleep.

"Shauna and Zeke are making breakfast." I say giving him a peck on his cheek. I roll off the couch and walk to the kitchen.

"Morning Sunshine!" Zeke says with too much enthusiasm for the morning.

"Go jump off a plane." I say annoyed.

"7AM skydiving, let's do it." He says seriously. Shauna laughs while she makes some bacon. Zeke sets up eight plates and puts food on it.

" FEEDING TIME!" He yells into the living room. I sit down in the middle and start to eat my bacon and eggs. One by one everyone files out of the room. Four sits down next to me.

"Hey Beautiful." He says when he sits down. I blush and turn away.

"So agenda?" Will says interrupting the awkward silence.

"We should go camping at the beach!" Marlene says.  
"Yea sounds good." Everyone murmurs.

"I'm go home to get ready," I say. "Pick me up at 11." I whisper in Four's ear.

. . .

On the way to my house I pass Divergent High. It looks like it's on fire. I laugh silently; they must be trying some new stuff out, one time they made it look like there was a tornado. But I start to smell smoke. I pull over and hop out of my car. It's on fire. Divergent High is on fire.

"911 what is your emergency?"  
"A high school is on fire." Wow never thought I'd say those words.

. . .

"Are you okay?" Four yells, engulfing me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Fine." I whisper.  
"EVERYONE GATHER AROUND!" Principle Eaton yells. "From now until the school is finished classes will be online. You get 1 week of online classes then we will have classes at the library until Winter break. DISMISSED!" He yells through the crowd.

"You want me to stay with you tonight?" Four whispers in my ear.  
" I just want to be alone." I say silently. I look up at his lips and meet mine to his.

"Call me if anything happens." He says.

"Okay, Four."

"Don't call me that."  
"What do I call you?"  
"Nothing. Yet." He hops on his motorcycle and drives away. I look around the crowd and see Principle Eaton scowling at me.

. . .

**POV Four**

"Tobias are you home?" says my Father, drunk obviously.

"Yes." I yell. He barges into my room.

"Who was that girl?"

"No one."

"Don't lie to me!" He yells in my ear.

"She's my girlfriend."

"HAHA THAT SKINNY LITTLE BITCH! YOU CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER THAN THAT! HAVE YOU SEEN HER CHEST! SHE MUST HAVE GOTTEN SURGERY AT LEAST SIX TIMES! SHE'S JUST A LITTLE SLUT" He yells. I punch him. He wipes blood off of his nose and pulls out a knife.

"YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT TOBIAS!" He yells cutting my back through the shirt. I can feel the blade scrape through my skin and I groan. He takes of his belt and starts to whip my back. I feel every muscle tense and tighten with every lash. As I fall into a trance. A beat.

. . .

**POV Tris**

Someone knocks on the door. I rush downstairs.  
"Who is it?" I say. No answer. I open the door and see red. Four is passed out on my doorstep. Blood dripping off of his back. I drag him into the house and get the bathtub started. I check his pockets for anything valuable. I lift his shirt up over his head and pull his pants off so he is only in his boxers. I pull him into the tub and start to wash his back.

"Tris…" He murmurs.

"I'm right here Four." I say, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I rinse him off and dry him. He starts to walk with me supporting him.

"Lay down on my bed." I instruct him. Once he is in a comfortable position I run into my bathroom and grab some alcohol and wipes.

"This might sting." I say. I dip the wipes into the alcohol. I slowly slide to down his back. He starts to groan and then he yells. I finish wiping his back and he sighs.

"Hey. It's over now." I say. I slide into the bed and he shifts to his side. He lays his head down on my lap. I stroke his head and he falls asleep.

"Thank you." He murmurs.

"You're welcome." I whisper. A single tear rolling down my cheek.

**. . .**

**POV Four**

I wake up, engulfed by protection. I lift my head off of someone's lap. Tris. My back feels okay, like it never happened. The memories from last night come back to me. Pain, suffering, comfort, calm. Happy. I sigh and snuggle into her lap. I hear her wake up.

"Morning Sunshine." I say murmuring into her lap.

"Morning." She says, her voice heavy with sleep. I smirk against her thighs. She smiles and kisses my cheek, then my nose, then my chest. Working her way down to my abs. She starts to trace them with her fingers.  
"How's your back?"

"Better now." She lays down on my chest.

"What do you want to do today?" She asks, walking her fingers up my torso.

"Hmm, well I could go for something physical." She leans up and kisses me. She lifts her leg over my side and straddles me. I groan at the contact, smiles into my lips and kisses harder.

"What's up Tris? I was wonder…. Oh… I see you have company." Christina barges into the room. Tris falls off of me and onto the floor.

"Hi Christina." I say shyly.

"Sup, Four. Question. Where's your shirt?" She says. I shrug.

"What do you need Christina?" Tris interrupts.

"I'll come back when you guys are done." She slams the door. Tris starts to get some clothes out of the closet.

"Whoa, whoa, I thought we were going to get back to what we're doing." I complain. She walks over and gives me a kiss.

"I'll find you a shirt to wear." She walks out of the room and comes back with a black t-shirt and throws it at me. She disappears into the bathroom. I sigh and pull the shirt on. It's a little tight. I walk down to see Christina making breakfast for us. Tris comes down a couple minutes later.

"We need to talk." She whispers. I follow her a the room next to her. The bathrooms were connected.

"This is your room from now on."

"What?" I exclaim.

"You think I'm letting you go back there. Look outside." I walk to the window. I see rows of police cars in front of my house.

"No, no, no." I sprint out of the house and run into a policeman.

"Are you Tobias?"

"Yes."

"Does your Father beat you?"

"Yes."  
"Did he beat you last night?"  
"Yes."

"Where does he normally?"

"On my back."

"Let me see." I lift my shirt up and he inspects my wounds.

"We will take you to the station for further questioning."

"Can I see my Father?"

"At the station." I follow him to a police car and he drives to the station. Tris waves at me when I pass her. I wave back.

. . .

"So please tell me the events of last night."  
"So I was at home studying and my father came into my room. Drunk. He started to beat me, it was different. He took out a knife and slashed it along my back. Then he took his belt and whipped me with it. For 2 hours."  
" And where did you go after that."

" My girlfriend Tris's house is two houses down. I walked there and passed out. She washed my back and cleaned it. We went to bed. That's it."  
"How long has he been beating you?"

" Since my mother died. When I was nine."

"Thank you. You may go." I walked out of the interrogation room. A blonde jumps into my arms.

"Are you okay?" Tris says, her head stuffed against my chest.

"Fine." I kiss her forehead.

"Excuse me?" A officer says.

"Yes."  
"Would you like to see your father?" I nod. He heads down the hall and into the interrogation room. Tris follows me in. My Father is handcuffed to a table.

"What are you doing here?" He says calmly.

"I was telling the officers what you have been doing to me."

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU! I WAS TALKING TO THAT BITCH!" He screams. She steps behind me.

"You are going to jail and I'm staying at Tris's house until I'm 18."

"NO, I AM YOUR FATHER! YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME YOU NO GOOD SON OF A-" I walk out the door. Tris grabs my hand and takes me to her car. She starts to drive. Neither one of us saying anything. I rest my hand on knee. She pulls over and starts to shake violently. I pull her into my lap and she cries against my chest.

"Hey. It's okay." I say.

I open the door. And carry her to her house. I see a car in the garage, probably one of her parents. I walk in and am met with a knife.

"Who are you?"

"Mom?" Tris says lifting her head.

"Oh baby, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Who's this?" She says, knife still at my throat.

"My boyfriend."

"Oh, I see." She says putting the knife down.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Prior." I say putting her down.

"You can call me Natalie, hell you can call me Mom." She says pulling me into a hug.

"Mom," Tris interrupts. "This is Four. Can I talk to you for a minute?" She pulls her Natalie aside.

"I'm gonna make dinner." Natalie says walking into the kitchen.

"So?" I say.

"We're room mates." She says giving me a hug. I smile and kiss her cheek.

. . .

"Com'on." Tris says, she guides me over to the living room couch. She pushes me down and climbs on top of me. She gives me a hard kiss on my lips. I smile and kiss back. Harder.

"You got three seconds before I walk in and see something I don't want to see!" Natalie yells from the kitchen. Tris falls off of my lap right when Natalie walks in.

"Tris, darling we sit on the couch. Like humans." She rolls her eyes and sits in the seat next to me.

"Hello, my wonderful family!" A man says, strolling through the front door. He walks over and gives Tris a kiss on the head, then Natalie then surprisingly me.

"Who are you?" He says.

"I'm Four." I say with a big smile.

"Why are you in my house?"  
"I live here." I say.  
"Oh, in that case. I have an announcement," Tris and Natalie sit up in their in seats.

"I got a promotion!" Tris jumps up and Natalie screams.

"It's in London!" They stop jumping. Tris looks like she's about to cry.

"We're.. Moving?" Tris sobs.

"No, no, just me for a couple months." She smiles and hugs him.

"Call your friends! We're having a celebration dinner." She smiles and starts to text. Her parents go into the kitchen. Tris snuggles against my chest.

"Hey Tris what type of pizza do you want?" Natalie yells from the kitchen.

"chi…..al…" Tris mumbles against my chest.

"What did she say?" Natalie says sticking her head out the door.

"Don't worry I speak Tris."

"You speak Tris?" Andrew says joining Natalie.

"Hardest language in the galaxy. If you get it wrong the princess of whinylandia will come and yell at you." Tris smacks my arm.

"She wants chicken alfredo pizza." I say. Natalie nods. I grab a blanket and pulled it over us.

"Hi." I whisper.

"Hi." She says. She gives me a kiss. I smile and kiss her back. We hear some giggles and a camera click. She pulls away and lifts the blanket over our heads.

Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Will, Shauna and Christina are hovering over us. Marlene has a camera phone in her hand.

"This will look super cute in the yearbook." Marlene says holding the phone up. A picture of Tris and me under the covers shows up. Tris throws a pillow at Marlene's head.

"Let's go watch some movies." Uriah says. We all pile into their home theatre. Natalie brings the pizza in and we pig out. We decide to watch Vampire Academy. Uriah keeps yelling comments like

"BADASS!" or "GET THAT ASS!" or "FRIKITY FRACITY!". It was quite annoying. Let's just say Uriah might have a black eye. That's my girl. The gang soon leaves and Tris and I are left alone in her room. We don't do anything. Sadly. We just sit and talk.

"We are going shopping tomorrow," She says. I groan. Shopping? Seriously?

"Remember last time we went to the mall." She blushes.

"We are just going to hang out and get you some new clothes." She says quietly.

"But I want to get you some new clothes." I say wiggling my eyebrows. She smacks my arm. I grabs my arm and drags me out the door.

"Goodnight." She says giving me a kiss on the cheek. She starts to walk away. I grab her arm and pull her into my chest.

"Goodnight." I whisper and press my lips to hers.

"Whoa whoa, who the hell is this?!" We are interrupted by a boy.  
" I could say the same to you?" I retort.

"I'm her brother."

"Caleb where have you been?" She scolds.

"Out with a friend." I snort.

"You have friends?" Tris questions.

"Peter."  
"Peter?!" She screams.

"Dude, he's bad news. Stay away from him." I say seriously.

"Well I want you to stay away from my sister but we all don't get what we want." He snaps at me. Jesus. Excuse me you have reached your maximum sassy level. He walks to his room down the hall.

"Better not tell him I'm living here now." I say smirking.

"Yup. Night." She says giving me a small peck. I chuckle and walk to my room, falling into sleep.

. . .

"Morning." A small voice says. I open my eyes and see Tris standing by my door.

"Morning." I say. She shivers a little when she hears my voice. I smirk. She opens the door wider. I smile at her pajamas. They have batman on them.

"Nice PJs." I say with a smirk.

" I could say the same to you." She says also with a smirk. I smile. I sleep shirtless. I pull her against my bare chest and lay down in the bed. She gives me a big kiss on my cheek them chest. She's teasing me. I grab her hips and pull her up so we are eye level. She giggles. I give her a look.

"What?" She says.

"You giggled." I say with a smirk.

"So?"

"You never giggle." She rolls her eyes and gets out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower."  
"Can I come?" I say with a smirk.

"No." She says as she walks through the bathroom door. I chuckle.

. . .

"Ready?" I say when Tris comes down the stairs.

"Yup." She grabs her keys.

"Can I drive?" I say.

"My baby? I don't think so." I groan. I walk over to the driver seat and open the door for her. She gives me a peck on my cheek and blushes. I quickly close the door and run over to the passenger seat.  
"Ready?" She says as I buckle my seat.

"For shopping? Never." I say crossing my arms around my chest and pouting like a 6 year old.

"What are you? Five?" She questions playfully.

"No. I'm Four!" I say laughing at my pun. She rolls her eyes and drives.

. . .

"Ugh the mall! The place where I am continuously tortured!" I scream.

"Shut up!" Tris says slapping my arm. "Oh My God!" She grabs my arms and pulls me towards American Eagle. She starts to pull some stuff off the racks and piling them on my arms.

"Go change!" She says pointing to the dressing room. I huff and walk into the dressing room. I look at some of the clothes she picked out. They were pretty simple and most of them I would've gotten myself.

"Hurry Up! I want to see!" She shouts from outside. I change into a black shirt and skinny jeans. She picked and t-shirt that was a little small so you could see my muscles bulging against the shirt.

"Hurry up! If you don't I will make you go to Victoria Secret." That scared me. I open the curtain and see her in a beanbag reading a magazine.

"What do you think?" I say flashing a pose. She stands up and feels the fabric of my shirt not saying anything. She runs her hands over my arms.

"I like it. We're buying all of them." She says matter factly.

"I don't have that much money." I say making hand motions as if she were a two year old. She smacks my hands out of the air.

"No dur. I'm buying them, my parents are kinda your guardians so my money is your money." I shake my head. She grabs all the clothes and pays. The next couple of hours we walk around the mall and hang out. Until I throw her cookie into a lake. Then she makes me go to Victoria Secret.

"But I don't want to!" I yell as she drags me to the heavily perfumed store.

"Look at my face," She say. "Does it look like I care." I sigh. Woman. She drags me into the store and immediately my eyes start to water. She walks over to the bras and asks a lady where the 36 DD bras were. I'm no scientist but she has big boobs. Well yea I've noticed, I've just didn't think they were that big. She turns around and heads towards the bras. I follow behind her. She starts to look and some bras. I walk around the section until one of them catches my eye. I find it in her size and bring it to her.

"No." She says when she sees it. It's a black lacey push-up bra that comes with a black thong.

"Why not?" I whine.

"Just no."  
"Just try it on! You made me try on clothes!" I whine again.

"No." She says once again. I sigh.

"I wish I didn't have to do this." I say. She rolls her eyes. I pick her up and throw her onto my back.

"FOUR!" She screams. I carry her to the changing section and greet the lady at the changing room.

"Hi my girlfriend would like to try this on." I say holding up the bra and panties.

"NO I DON'T I SWEAR TO GOD FOUR IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS SECOND I WILL-" The lady opens the door for me and I set her on the chair.

"Tell me when you're done." I say tapping her nose.

"I hate you." I laugh shutting the door behind me. The lady who opened the door stares at me.

"That happens a lot actually." She says. I laugh.

. . .

"Hurry up!" I yell pounding on the door. "It's not that difficult to put on!"

"I've put it on already!" She yells back.

"Well I didn't see it."

"You aren't going to."

"I promise I won't look at the back I just want to see it." She sighs from the other

side. She opens the door just a smidge and my jaw drops. She smiles and blushes

when she sees my reaction.

"We're buying that." I say. She nods and shuts the door.

"You have a hot girlfriend." They attendant says.

"I know." I say. A smile spread across my face.

. . .

"When did you get so sexy." I say twirl Tris's hair while we watch a movie.

"Same time you did." She says sitting up and sliding onto my lap, she shifts around to get comfortable. I groan at the contact.

"What?" She says with an innocent look on her face. "Am I making this hard for you?" That's it. I lift her to her feet and push her against the wall, pinning her hands. I kiss her roughly and she kisses me back with just as much force. She slips her hands from my grasp and hooks her fingers in the edge of my jeans, pulling me closer. I smile and lift her up while she wraps her legs around my torso.

"Eww that's gross." Said a familiar voice. Peter. I set her down and send him a glare that says 'come near us and I will rip your throat out'. Tris sends him one too.

"What are you doing in our house?" She screams.

"Our? You haven't even been on a date and you think this guy is trustworthy?" He says. I snort.

"Like you're any better." I say. He rolls his eyes and walks away. Asshole.

"You better get to bed." She says pushing me out the door. I sneak one last kiss before she shuts the door. I walk into 'my' room and lay on the bed. Ignoring the text I hear as I fall into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**POV Tris**

_Tobias Eaton, I am your grandmother. For the remaining time of winter you are to stay with me in Florida. My driver will pick you up at 9 am sharp. You can come peacefully or forcefully. Either way you are coming. – Granny JJ_

"Are you seriously leaving me?" I say with disbelief.

"It looks like I have to." I start to cry.

"Shh." He says wiping my tears. "Winter is only two more weeks, then I will go back here and I will see you everyday." I nod. I grab his hand and help him pack. At 9 am the doorbell rings.

"Goodbye." He says.

"Goodbye." I say giving him one last kiss.

. . .

"Mom is going to visit Dad for the rest of winter. I'm in charge." Caleb says poking his head through the door.

"Your brother and I are throwing a party," Peter say also sticking his head in the room. "A 'No More Four' party."

"Get the hell out of my room." I say.

"Feisty." I hear Peter mumble as he closes the door.

Three hours later I'm in my room trying to fall asleep but the noise outside my room is pounding. I groan and walk through to the kitchen, looking for Peter or Caleb to get these people out of my house. I find Peter in Four's room snooping.

"What are you doing in here?" I question.

"Snooping, obviously." He replies. I can smell the alcohol from here.

"Well get out." He gives me a fake smile and shoves me into my room.

"I have a better idea." He says pushing me into the bed. _He is going to rape you. No dur I thought he was giving me hot coco. _He climbs on top of me trying to remove my clothes.

"PETER GET OFF OF ME!" I scream. He slaps me.

"Shut up bitch." He got tired of trying to undress me so he ripped them off of me. I'm left in my underwear. Which he also ripped off of me.

"Four hasn't had this. Nobody has. Well I'm honored to be your first." He says groping me.

"No one will believe you." He says. Plunging into me.

. . .

_Blood. So much blood. Sex is not pleasurable. At all._

_His eyes when he took my virginity. When he drew blood. The cuts and bruises all over my body._

_No one will believe you. I scream._

I bolt awake screaming.

"Shut up bitch!" Caleb yells from the other room. I haven't slept in 3 days. Nightmares haunting my dreams. It's been 7 days since the incident. I haven't talked to anyone since. 101 texts from the gang, 67 missed phone calls. I spend my days crying into my pillow.

. . .

"Tris?" Someone says, knocking on the door. Crap. I hide under my covers. I feel some people around me.

"Is it Four? He's coming back tonight." I hear Marlene say. I sob into my pillows. Suddenly a wave of nausea hits me. I sprint into the bathroom and puke my guts out into the toilet. Someone pulls my hair pack and another pats my back. When I'm done Shauna gives me a glass of water. Christina looks around my cabinets and hands me a stick.  
"You need to pee on this." She says sternly.  
"Why?"  
"You might be pregnant." Marlene says. The girls go outside while I do my business.

"You done yet?" Shauna yells. I wait the longest 3 minutes of my life. _You can't be pregnant with Peter's baby. You can't. _I check the pregnancy test. I scream and throw it against the door. I walk over to the corner and cry. Everyone comes rushing in.

_You are carrying the devils spawn. _

. . .

"Is it Four?" Chris asks. I shake my head.

"Who is it?" Shauna says, obviously tired of guessing.

"Peter." I whisper.

"WHAT! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" They shout. I start to tell them the story about how he raped me.

"You have to tell Four." Marlene says. I shake my head violently.

"You all have to promise that you won't say anything to the boys or Four, I will tell them when I'm ready." They nod reluctantly. "For now I just want to pretend it never happened. So did you guys get your new schedules?" Christina nods and hands me a packet.

"All of us are roomies!" She squeals.

"And all the boys are sharing a room!" Marlene yells.

"We have a surprise." Shauna says. I look at them surprised. Well that's kinda the point. She walks downstairs bringing or dragging something with her. I scream when I see what it is. Four. I jump into his arms. And kiss him. Forgetting about a baby, Peter, school. The girls slip out silently. He starts to inch his hands up my shirt. I stop him. I'm not going to far as long as this thing is inside of me. He pulls away with a sad face.

"What's wrong?" He questions, his voice rough.

"Nothing."

"I know when you're lying."

"Well nothing's wrong." I say when he sets me down. He gives me a look but doesn't say anything. I look at the clock. 11pm.

"We have school tomorrow we better get to sleep."  
"Can I sleep with you?" He says with bambi eyes. I nod. He takes off his shirt. I give him a look.

"What? I sleep without a shirt." I roll my eyes and get into bed. He lays down next me and I rest my head on his chest, falling into a deep sleep.

_Stop struggling bitch. I'm gonna fuck your brains out. Wow I can't believe Four has never had this. You're such a dirty slut. No one will believe you. I scream._

I wake up mumbling things. Four wakes up and rubs my back.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Peachy." Nausea. I run to the bathroom. Again puking up dinner. Four appears by my side, rubbing my back and pulling my hair out of my face. When I'm done he gives me some water.

"What's going on?"

"I will tell you when I'm ready." I walk back into bed not saying anything. He huffs and joins me. I stay awake until morning. I get up and take a quick shower hoping that Four doesn't wake up. I sprint into my closet and pick out a couple of items to wear. Jeans and a simple Aeropostal t-shirt. I walk out and Four is already in the shower. He comes out with wet hair and sadly he is wearing clothes. Curse the two rooms connected to one bathroom conspiracy. He grabs both of our suitcases that we packed. We are silent in the car as Mom drives us to school.

"Hey Hun?" She asks as Four unloads the suitcases. "I'm going to live with your father for a couple months, call me every week. Okay?"

"K. I love you."  
"Love you."

. . .

"You need to tell him." Chris says as we unpack.

"Says who?" I reply.

"He deserves to know." Shauna says.

"Why?"  
"He's your boyfriend."

"Just because he's my boyfriend? Okay." I walk into the boy's dorm across the hall.

"Four?"  
"Yea?" He says from the other side of the room.

"I'm breaking up with you." I say. I slam the door and walk back to my dorm. 3 pairs of eyes greet me.

"What the HELL?!" Chris yells. I shrug. I'm not his problem anymore.

**3 months later**

I'm getting bigger. And it's getting hard to hide. My breasts too. The girls have helped me a lot with the pregnancy. Four, I hope, hasn't noticed. But he will, then he will stop being so mad at me. Peter hasn't said a word to me since that night. But I know he remembers. I'm constantly puking.

"Christina?" I whisper during English. "I'm gonna…" She grabs my arm and pulls me toward the bathroom. Four watches me leave the English room. I sit next to the toilet while Christ holds my hair back. She lets go and someone else hold my hair. They hand me some toilet paper when I'm done. I lean my head against the stall door.

"You okay?" says a rough voice. My eyes almost pop out of my head. I look into those royal blue eyes.

"Perfect." I say trying to stand up. He holds onto my ankle.

"You don't think I've noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"Don't play dumb."  
"You know. I'm pregnant." I start to sob. He pulls me into an embrace. I cry into his shirt, over the couple months I have connected his scent to protection.

"Who is it?"

"I didn't do it on purpose." I say

"Of course you didn't. I didn't mean to have sex with a guy while you were away."  
"I didn't! I WAS RAPED!" I yelled. His eyes turn black.

"Who was it?" He says in a low voice.

"Peter." I whisper. He picks me up bridal style and carries me to my locker.

"Stay here." I nod. The bell rings and students flood the hallways.

"YOU GOT HER FUCKING PREGNANT YOU DICK!" Four yells. Shoving Peter against the lockers. Peter sees me and lunges towards me grabbing my neck.

"You told him. You told him you little bitch. I will fucking kill—" Four shoves him off of me and starts to punch him. When he is unconscious Four picks me up again and runs to the dorms. He barges into the dorm and sets me on the bed. I start to cry again, he wipes my tears and kisses me. Softly on the lips, as if I'm going to break. He sets me down in bed and kisses my forehead. I drift to sleep. The best one I've had in months.


	9. Chapter 9

**POV Tris **

My eyes flutter open. I look around at my surroundings.

"Hey, you're up." Tobias says from the other side of the room. He takes long strides over to the side of the bed, sitting down, leaning his head against the bedframe. I slide over so my head is in his lap; he plays with my hair for a little while.

"When is your next appointment with the doctors?" He asks.

"This weekend I will be thirteen weeks." I whisper.

"Do you know the due date?" I shake my head.

"Well… Can I come?"  
"Why would you come?" I say harshly.

"Well obviously someone has to be there for you and the baby, and by the looks of it you haven't told your parents." He says. He has a point.

"Get up." He says sliding off the bed and grabbing a camera. I get up slowly, not sure what he's doing.

"Okay and stand over there." He says pointing to a white wall. He lifts my shirt over my stomach so you can see a little bump. He takes a sideways picture of it.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"What was what for?" Will says, walking into the room with Uriah, Chris, Marlene, Zeke and Shauna.

"Whoa Tris! Are you gaining some weight?" Uriah says. Of course he would say that. Four glares at him.

"Do you want to tell them?" Marlene says.

"Tell us what?" Zeke questions. Shauna looks at all of us with sad eyes.

"Tell them Four." I whisper.

"She's pregnant, and it's not mine." Four says just loud enough for us to hear.

"Explanation." Will says after a moment of silence.

. . .

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." Will says, his voice slow and steady. Scary. Zeke and Uriah nod in agreement.

"NO!" Chris yells. "We will not have people fighting! This is a fucking pregnancy! We should be here for Tris while we can! After the baby is born then we will kill Peter!" Everyone is silenced. Christina is usually sunshine and rainbows not killing and maiming. Then all at once everyone starts to shout. First at each other, then at me.

"I don't know how this happened!" I scream, running out of the dorm.

"Tris! Wait!" I hear Four say. Running after me. I duck behind a tree in the gardens. I feel wet streams run down my face. I flip out my phone.

"Mom?" I whisper into the phone.

"What is it honey?" She says back.

"I'm pregnant."  
"How the hell did this happen! I—"She yells.  
"I was raped." I say. Silence.

"I will pick you up soon. Start packing."

. . .

"Chris?" I whisper into the dorm.

"What?" She whispers back, opening the door so I can come in.

"Help me pack." I say grabbing my bags. She doesn't say anything back.

"Are you going to tell them you're leaving?" She says helping my carry all my bags out to the car.

"I will be back soon." I say giving her a hug. "Please don't tell them."

She nods.

"I love you Tris, don't do this." She pleads.

"I love you too." I say climbing into the car.

. . .

**POV Four**

"Chris! Chris!" I yell, running towards a figure sitting on the side of a curb. She lifts her head. Her eyes are red and puffy.

"Hey, are you okay?" I say hugging her. She shakes her head.

"Tris is gone." She whispers. I automatically stiffen.

"What do you mean she's gone?" I whisper, trying to stay calm.

"She left, got in a car and ran away." She says pulling away from me, wiping her eyes. I stand up and walk to the gym. _Stay calm Four. Stay calm. _I grab a punching bag and beat the shit out of it. I don't stop until my hands are bloody and raw. And even then I keep going. The doors open and two figures run in, I spin around to face them, everything blurry and spinning. They grab my arms and drag my to the nearest wall, I lean against it and sit down.

"Uriah?" I say, focusing my vision.

"Hey buddy, " Uriah says sitting down next to me.

"She left." I say.

"I know, she will be back."

. . .

**POV Tris**

"What do you want to do?" Mom asks on the car ride home.

"I want to put it up for adoption." I whisper silently, I'm in high school. I can't provide my child with its needs; I'm still a child.

"Do you want it to be born here?"

"No."

"Well where do you want to go?"

"I can go to London with Dad, she will be born there and adopted there."

"That seems reasonable," She starts to get out of the car, helping me to the front door. "Start packing, I'll get a flight." I nod, running upstairs.

. . .

"Tris!" My father says pulling me into a hug.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but, why are you here? Don't you have school?"

"Go upstairs Tris." My mother says putting a hand on my shoulder. I head upstairs to a big room, similar to the one in Chicago. I start to unpack.

"What do you mean?" I hear hushed whispers from downstairs.

"You know what I mean, it wasn't her—" I close the door. I can't listen to this.

. . .

**POV Four **

It has been 4 months since Tris left. She's seven months into her pregnancy. Huh, women. I sip the cool liquid; it leaves a burning path down my throat. I don't mind, it numbs away the feelings.

"How many bottles have you had?" Zeke says plucking this one from my hands.

"Enough to make me feel good!" I slur back.

"Okay buddy, that's enough! We are all sad that she left! All of us! But you don't see us on our lazy asses drinking 24/7! If you want Tris so bad then prove it! Go fucking see her! Because Tris is not going to come back to this!"

. . .

**POV Tris **

I stand at the window of my room. It has been four months since I left. My room felt smaller and smaller ever day. Looking off at the rainy sky, little drops hitting my window. Suddenly, I feel a light tap on my right shoulder and I turn around and surprisingly see a young girl there. Long blonde hair, big brown eyes and a white smile, she was beautiful.

"Hi, my name is Emma," I give her a confused look. "Your dad's stepdaughter?"

"WHAT?"

"He hasn't told you?"

"It has been nine months since he left! I didn't think he would get married!" I exclaim.

"They kinda eloped last month, he didn't tell us he was still married. But your mother knew he was in love."

"Is that why she came here in December?"

"To sign the divorce papers."

"Why didn't they tell me?"  
"Well, it seems you are a little busy." She says with a smile.  
"Yes, well I'm going to give it up for adoption." I say sadly.

"Why would you do that to your child?" She said obviously confused.

"Well I didn't want it, plus I was kinda forced to." I say trying to imply that I was raped without actually saying it.

"Oh my gosh, does the Father know?" She said sitting on the bed next to me.  
"I have no clue, I kinda ran away so I don't know what's going on over there." I whisper. She's silent. I walk back over to my window. The streets were empty except for one person; he didn't even have an umbrella. He was a young man with short brown hair, a chiseled jaw line and royal blue— holy fuck. I sprint down the stairs Emma hot on my heels. I open the front door and jump into his arms. Well not really jump, I'm too big now. He tilts my chin up and kisses me. Slowly and passionately, the type of kiss that says never to leave. The cliché kiss in the rain. The type of kiss that makes you realize you're in love. We pull apart too soon.

"I missed you." He mumbles against my neck.

"Who's this?" Emma says from the doorway.

"I'm Four, nice to meet you." Tobias says, giving her a handshake.

"Father?" She questions towards me.

"Nope." I say popping the p.

"Boyfriend. And you are?" Tobias asks.

"Step-sister, Emma." She replies nicely. Tobias gives me a questioning look.

"Hey," I say holding my arms out in a surrender. "I just found out too." He rolls his eyes. Emma goes into the house to grab us a couple of towels. He smiles and pulls me close to his chest, well as close as we could get. He leans down and kisses me again.

"Eww gross!" Emma shrieks throwing the towels at our faces.

. . .

"So, why are you here?" I asks laying across my bed, resting in Tobias's lap.

"Well school got out last week so I thought why not visit my beautiful girlfriend who ran away from school." He says. I shiver slightly, the window was cracked slightly. The think about London, it's always cold. He rushes over to the window and shuts it gently. Then he grabs like six blankets and pulls them over both of us. I look at him amused.

"What?" He whispers as he gets into bed.

"You are so protective." I whisper back. We are both silent for a minute, hearing each other breath, a rhythm.

"So what is it?"

"What's what?"  
"The baby, what's its gender?" He states matter-factly. I frown.

"I'm giving it up." I whisper.

"What?" He says sitting up.

"Yea, my Father has found a couple who wants to adopt and I've met them, they're very nice."  
"What's their names?"

" Lia and Mark."

"Lia." He whispers.

"What is it?" I say sitting up.

"This is the one thing I haven't told you about my family." He says leaning against the bedframe. I sit up straighter. He doesn't say anything. He walks over to his backpack and pulls out his wallet and shows me a picture. There is a picture of me at the beach. He pulls it out but there is another picture there. Another girl. Small with dark brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Who's this?" I say pulling out the photo.  
"Lia. My sister." I'm surprised for a moment.

"Where is she?"

"She died in a car accident."

"What happened?"

"My Father and her were driving to Lia's recital and he was drunk. I was driving over there with my Aunt straight from work so we were farther away from them.

My Father collided with a car; he walked off without a scratch but Lia died. The worst part is I was a half a mile away from the accident; police pulled me over and told me what had happened. I ran a half-mile to get to the wreck, I saw her body being pulled from the car crash, and I saw her zipped up in a body bag. My Father, he didn't want a funeral so he just put her in a random grave, I don't even know where it is." He says sadly. I give him a hug. I can feel slow drops of water slide down my neck. I pull away and press my lips to his. I put one hand on his chest and the other to his cheeks wiping away the tears. He brings his hands to the small of my back and the other to my hair, deepening the kiss. He pulls away slowly.

"I know what I want to name it." I say looking into his eyes.

"What?" He says, his voice soft.

"Lia, if that's okay with you." I say. He nods and smiles.

"And for a boy?"

"I don't know yet, what do you think?"

"Jace."

"Why Jace?"  
"Jace was the name of my best friend, he died from cancer, and everyone dies around me. My mom, my sister, my best friend."

"Tobias…. What's your middle name?"

"Um, Scott." He says, obviously confused.

"Tobias Scott Eaton! You are not the cause of Death! Okay! I'm not freaking dead!"

"Not yet." He mumbles. I smack his chest. Pushing him over, into the pillows. I roll my eyes and fall back into the pillows next to him.

"So what is it?" He says as I get under the covers.

"What's what?" I say.

"The baby. What's the gender?" I smile.

"It's a girl."

**Hey guys thanks for putting up with me completely not doing anything! I just want to say that I would really appreciate more reviews! I need some critics! Plus I need some more ideas! Summers coming soon so I will try to post every other day! So MORE REVIEWS AND IDEAS!**

**~ Princess Jackie (nickname from friends)**


	10. Chapter 10

**POV Tris**

"What are you doing?" I say walking down the stairs. Tobias is sitting on the couch, looking at the classifieds.

"Good morning, Princess." He says, not looking up.

"Don't call me that." He grins.

" I was talking to Lia." I roll my eyes.

"Are you getting a job?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I have an interview at 6:00 tonight. Music store."  
"Since when do you like music?"  
"I play guitar, piano and drums. And I sing. Plus I have to get you a birthday present." I make a sour face. Nobody really knows about my birthday and I'd like to keep it that way, I hate it when people buy stuff for me.

"How did you know?" I sigh, sitting down next to him. He starts to rub my stomach comfortingly.

"Well, your Dad texted me." I look at him, questioning.

"You text my Dad?"

"It's not weird." I raise my eyebrows. "Oh and the gang is coming over for your birthday tomorrow."

"What!" I shriek. "I need to clean up! Oh my god! The house is a mess! Baby stuf—"

"Babe. I'm not a doctor or anything, but you need to increase your dosage of chill pills." Tobias says, interrupting my thoughts. "Don't worry about, your Dad hired somebody to clean." I sigh and put my feet up, rubbing my stomach subconsciously. We are silent for a few minutes until I start to feel thumping. I sit up immediately, earning a look from Tobias.  
"What's wrong?" He says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Put your hand on my stomach." He gives me a look but obliges. He gently put his hand on the side of my stomach. Nothing happens for a couple seconds then there is another thump. He looks at me; wide-eyed.

"Holy crap, Lia."

"I know." I shriek.  
"I wish everyone was here to see this."  
"Yea. It would be nice if Christina was here or Uriah." The door opens.

"Did somebody say my name!?" Tobias looks at me.

"Oh My God."

. . .

"BOW DOWN BITCHES, I AM YOUR QUEEN!"

"Uriah you're a dude." Will says from the end of the line.

"You're a buzz kill." Uriah retorts. "Whoa Tris. Nice boobs."

"Pregnancy's a drag." I say rolling my eyes. Christina, Marlene and Shauna run in. With wine and beer?

"Hey Trissy Poo! We missed you!" They shout in unison, pulling me into a hug.

"OMG! It's a GIRL! I totally called it!" Chris shouts at the top of her lungs.

"Totes! What are you gonna name her?!" Marlene. Who, might I say, also screams in my ear.

"Lia."

"Aww that's adorable. Let's go buy stuff for her!" Shauna says, joining the 'Let's make Tris deaf' club.

"Guys!" I yell. "I'm not keeping her."

"Still, the mall. Now." Christina says. Of course.

"Bye babe! Have fun!" Tobias yells as the girls pull me into a cab.

"Shut up!" I whine.

**POV Tobias**

I smirk as Tris is forced into a cab. Girls. I think, rolling my eyes.

"BRO CIRCLE!" Uriah yells. Bro circle is this thing where all the boys get together and talk about their relationships and other stuff. Uriah passes out beer.

"So, first order of business. Four?" Uriah questions.

"Hmm?"

"Have you hit that?" Zeke says.

"What?!" I say spitting out my beer.

"You know… tapped it? Frikkity Frackity? SEX!?" He yells.

"God No!" I yell back.  
"I heard it's best at this stage of pregnancy." Will intervenes.

"Uh. No. She's pregnant! And she was RAPED! Tris will not want to have sex anytime soon."

"Fine…" Uriah grumbles.

"Oral?" Zeke.  
"NO!" I shout.

"Lia, Huh?" Will says changing the subject. Thank the Lord.

"Yea."  
"Do you think it's too soon?"

"Guys. She died when I was 13. I'm seventeen. That was four years ago."

"I know… It's just a sore subject. I mean she was your twin for gods sake." Uriah says.

"Plus she was hot." Will says. I glare at him.

"You're so lucky you got to date her in eighth grade." I say still glaring at him. He holds his arms in a surrender motion.

"Okay…. Let's change the subject." Zeke says taking a sip from his beer.

"So Zeke… Have you and Marlene done the deed." Will interjects, wiggling his eyebrows. Zeke smiles, he walks over to Uriah and covers his ears.  
"HELL YEAH!" Zeke yells after his younger brother's ears are fully covered.

"I can still hear you." Uriah says, rolling his eyes. Zeke sits back down and smirks at me.  
"What?" I question.

"Well I suppose you have a certain girlfriend, whose birthday is coming up… And to buy her a present we all have to go to the mall and maybe we can pay our girlfriends a special visit, thus starting a prank war." Zeke says formally. I look around at the six pairs of eyes. I grin.

"HELL YEAH!"

**POV Tris**

"No, I'm not buying that."

"You don't have to buy it, I will buy it for you." I glare at her.

"No. Chris. No." I say sternly. She huffs.

"Com'on! It will help you get laid."

"Chris. I don't want to get laid, look at me." I say a little too loudly. She huffs again then puts down the lingerie.

"But I'm still buying you stuff for after." She says smirking at me. I start to glare at her again.

"How do we look!?" Marlene and Shauna yell, coming out of the dressing rooms.

"OMG! You two look H-A-W-T HAWT! I need some water! It's HOT in here!" Chris yells through the whole store. The manager looks warily at us.

"You guys look great." I say trying to match Chris's enthusiasm. But they do look good in there matching string bikinis, really sparkly though.

"We are so getting laid!" Marlene shrieks through the store.

"And look where that got you! He probably left when he found out!" A girl yells and points at me. The whole store goes silent. We glare at her. Chris looks at me and then looks at her.

_Do you want me to beat her up? _She telepathically says to me.

_No!_ _It's fine!_

_Too late!_

_Oh my god…_

Chris walks over to one of the displays, knocks the mannequin down and stands up on the table.

"OKAY BEEOTCH! MY FRIEND HERE DOESN'T REALLY HAVE A CHOICE! I KNOW WHAT YOU ALL ARE THINKING! SHE PROBABLY MESSED AROUND WITH SOME BOY AND GOT PREGNANT! WELL YOU ARE ALL WRONG! SHE DIDN'T WANT THIS! SHE WAS FUCKING RAPED! YOU KNOW WHAT RAPED MEANS BITCH? IT MEANS SHE WAS FORCED TO HAVE SEX! AGAINST HER FUCKING WILL! AND SHE IS STILL ALIVE! STILL FIGHTING FOR HER UNBORN CHILD! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU ARE SHOPPING FOR SOME FUCKING BRAS! WELL HERE'S SOME NEWS FOR YOU! NOBODY GIVES TWO FUCKS ABOUT YOU OR YOU FUCKING BRAS. AND THOSE ARE JUST LOGISTICS." Chris shouts into the store. Marlene and Shauna stand up on the display table with Chris.

"AND IF ANYBODY HAS ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT OUR BEST FRIEND THEY HAVE TO GO THROUGH US!" Marlene yells.

"AND I WOULD LOVE TO KICK YOUR FAT ASS!" Shauna says cracking her knuckles. Then the group of girls who were giving me crap started to fight back.  
"Oh yeah? WHERE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND? HE'S PROBABLY OUT WITH SOME OTHER GIRL RIGHT NOW! THESE GIRLS ARE THE ONLY THING YOU HAVE! BETTER HOLD ON SWEETIE! THIS IS THE CLOSEST THING TO A LIFE YOU WILL EVER HAVE."

They're right. I'm fat now, probably too fat to be with Four. He probably wont want me after I give birth. I will have stretch marks and loose skin.

"Stop it. You're beautiful." Someone whispers in my ear. I turn around to see who it is and am greeted with two royal blue eyes. He leans in and gives me a soft kiss. I smile against his lips and wrap my arms around his neck and lean into him.

"AND THAT BITCH IS HOW IT FEELS TO BE WRONG! WHAT YOU SEE RIGHT NOW IS CALLED LOVE! YOU KNOW WHAT LOVE IS? THESE TWO HAVE MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER HAVE BECAUSE YOU ARE A COLD HEARTED BITCH! NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS!" A girl in the crowd says.

"Yeah!"

"Get outta here!" People in the crowd start to yell at the girls who were harassing me. I smile again. Four pulls away and interlocks is hand with mine. I lean against his shoulders and he kisses my head.  
"I'm so sorry! Those girls will never be allowed in the store again. Please pick out anything you want, it's on us." The manager says walking over to us and apologizing. Chris… I swear smiles so big.

"You look hot." Uriah says giving Marlene a big kiss.

"You too." Zeke says also giving Shauna a kiss, then proceeds to whisper in her ear.

"Ew! Zeke I can hear you!" Uriah says breaking away from Marlene.

"Yay! We get to pick out clothes!" Tobias squeals, acting gay.

"No we aren't." I say sitting down in the dressing room.

"Com'on, they are all picking out clothes!" Tobias whines, pointing to Chris and Will, who are looking at some bikinis. I huff.

"Fine. But only swimsuits and actual clothes, no bras or lingerie." I say sternly. He squeals again and runs towards the bikinis. _Men. _

"I want ice cream!" I whine as we walk towards the food court.

"Fine, but only if you are a good girl." Tobias says tapping my nose. He interlocks his fingers with mine as we pass the fountain.

"You two are so cute together!" Chris gushes.

"Yea, yea, when are we getting ice cream?" I whine, again.

"Now sweetie, we have to get to the food court before we can have any ice cream." Tobias says again. I huff.

"What happened to Marlene and Uriah?" I say, changing the subject.

"I don't know. Probably making out somewhere." Will says with a smirk. I roll my eyes. Of course.

"Oh yea, they left a couple of minutes ago." Zeke says. "I took pictures." He says holding up his phone. I roll my eyes and look away.

"Should I send this to Mom or Dad? Or leave it for blackmail?" He questions.

"Blackmail." The group says in unison.

"We are at the food court now! Can we buy ice cream?" I question Tobias.

"Yes sweetie, now we can get ice cream."  
"Yay!" I squeal, dragging Tobias to Hagen-Daz.

"Can I have the large chocolate ice cream with extra sprinkles and whip cream?" I say looking over the small menu.

"Yes, and for you?" The cashier says, with a thick British accent.

"I will have a regular vanilla ice cream cone." Tobias says while he pulls out his wallet.

"That will be 8.69." The cashier says, handing us our ice cream.

"Keep the change." Tobias says handing her a 20-dollar bill. "Leggo." He says putting his arm around my waist.

I've realized that most of you don't read the authors note so I just want to thank all of you who reviewed, but I want to thank one person in particular. This person really understood what I was going through and it really meant a lot to me. So _six is back so is four_ Thank You So Much! I'm a fan of who you are and how you made me feel! You are truly extraordinary.

"So Four, you wanna go play laser tag?" Zeke says as we sit down.

"Is that okay with you?" Tobias says looking at me. I smile.

"It's fine I'll be okay without you." I say taking a big bite of my ice cream.

"Can I have a bite?" Chris asks dipping her finger into whipped cream, she licks it off her finger while Will stares at her with hungry eyes. I smirk. She's good.

"No! Mine!" I shout.

"Fine, but you have to come with me to Starbucks." She says standing up. "Com'on, it's only across the street." I stand up slowly and roll my eyes. She hooks her arms with mine and she attempts to skip out the doors.

"So what was that about?" I ask her as we wait for the crosswalk signal.  
"What was what?" She says innocently.

"Don't play games with me."

"Fine, Will said that he wouldn't have sex with me for a month because I said that Halo was stupid. So now I'm trying to make him angry, it goes both ways sweetie." I laugh.

"Com'on! We can walk now!" She says grabbing my arm. "So have you and Four—"

That was the last thing I heard.


	11. Chapter 11

**POV Tris**

"Wake up Tris…" A soft voice whispers. Damn head ache. I open my eyes and feel a sharp stream of pain along my stomach and leg. I sit up slowly, unaware of my surroundings. I look around the small white room. And I mean white. White furniture, white curtains, white bed, white fireplace… White fire? I roll my eyes leaning back down into the comforter, pressing my hands into the white covers. The covers turn a deep red where I touched it. I turn my hand around to examine the deep scratches along my hands.

"Are you bleeding?" The soft voice says. I immediately sit up, again feeling the pain shoot. I turn around to see a small girl, around my age, short, big brown eyes and long brown hair.

"Who the hell are you?" I half yell/scream. She just smiles and laughs.

"Are you bleeding?" She asks again. I look at my hands then back at her. I nod.

"Well that's good that means you're still alive." She says putting some hot water onto a towel.

"What do you mean 'still alive'? Where the hell am I?" I say.

"Well Tris you got very hurt, this is Spirit, when someone has a near death experience their soul comes here to rest and regenerate. If you are bleeding or feel your injuries you are still alive, when you die the bleeding stops and all the bones heal. I'm just here to help." She says, dabbing my bloody hand with the towel. I wince.

"Where's my body? What happened?" I say sitting up against the white headboard.

"You are in the hospital, Chris and you were walking and a drunk driver ran into you, Chris was also hit but you got worse, you went through the windshield and broke a lot of your bones. You went into surgery this morning. You're currently in a coma." She says wrapping my hands.

"This is so weird… What happened to you?" I ask.

"Died when I was thirteen, drunk driver, well my Dad was drunk. Collided with a car." She says wincing at the thought. I grab her hand and hold it tight.

"My brother freaked out. Went emo. But you are still alive, you can fight to see all your friends again." She says with a small smile.

"Why were you laughing earlier?" I said with a small smile. She smiles at me then grips my hand tighter.

"Because, that's the first thing you said to my brother." She says giving me another smile. _Oh. My. God. Is it her? Of course it's her idiot. Gee thanks. Shut up and says something to her. _

"Lia?" I ask.

"The one and only." She says with a laugh. I swear her smile could light up the whole world.

"Wow, oh my god." _Smart. _"What was this emo phase you were talking about?" I ask with a smirk.

"Okay so he has like a secret piercing and he knows how to do tattoos and piercings. Plus he has like a weird thing for stomach piercings, something about how they are sexy as hell." I look at her with… I swear the most incredulous face I could muster. She gives me one back and we both burst out laughing. She shakes her head. I feel a warm grasp on my hand then a small spot on my forehead.

"What was that?" I say wide-eyed.

"He's holding your hand," She says with a small smirk. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to him, please wake up."

"How do I do that?" I ask.

"Okay just lay down, close your eyes and think of your life, think of Tobias." She says arranging the pillows against my head. I slowly close my eyes and start to think about my life. Christina, Will, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah… Tobias. My hand got warmer and warmer the more I thought about my life. All the happy things, my family, Emma, Chicago, school. No not school. I smiled internally. I started to feel my toes, then my feet; soon I could feel my entire body pulsating with heat and warmth. I moved my fingers around and opened my eyes slowly. My entire body buzzed with energy, I squeezed my right hand, feeling the movements of Tobias's hand. He slowly looked up into my gray-blue eyes. He squeezed my hand so hard… I swear it almost broke. I smiled and bite my lip; I put one of my hands on the back of his neck, pulling him towards me. I closed my eyes as our lips collided. I sighed into the kiss and melted against his warm chest. I brought my hand up so it tangled into his hair. I pulled him down into the small bed with me; I wrapped one of my legs around his and he pulled me into his chest. He pulled away; we both need this thing called air so, yeah. I rest my head on his chest; one hand on his chest, the other playing with his longer hair. In fact it was a lot longer than the last time I saw him. He plays with my hair and gives me a soft kiss on my forehead; wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

"I missed you," He says, kissing my cheek and nuzzling my neck.

"How long was I out?" He starts to play with my hands, kissing each finger.

"Almost two months." I bolt up.

"Are you serious?" I exclaim.

"You broke three ribs and your leg, you went into a coma. It took six weeks for your bones to heal, thus having you in a coma for almost seven weeks." He says. I sigh and start to rub my stomach… My smaller stomach? Oh my god.

"Where's Lia!?" I exclaim. He looks at me and starts to get out of the small bed. "Are you freaking deaf!? Where's Lia!?" I yell.

"I'm going to get the doctor." He says walking out the door. I sigh and lay down into the pillows.

I look out the rainy window. Wow, weather to match my mood. It's been two days since I found out Lia didn't survive the crash. I look back out at the window. My Mom and Dad got into a big fight, Dad wasn't really there when I almost died, didn't even know, so now I'm going back to Chicago. Emma was sent to a fancy boarding school so I haven't seen her in a while. And I'm getting out of this hellhole today…

"Hey… Here's your clothes," Chris says handing me my clothes. "We'll be waiting for you downstairs." I watch her walk out the doorframe, I look back at the window.  
"Com'on, let's get you ready." Tobias says guiding me to the small bathroom. He closes the door, I plop down on the sink counter looking at the clothes that Chris picked out. I change into the black tank top, skinny jeans and a cardigan. I open the door a crack.

"Hey Tobias?" I whisper.

"Yea?" He says from the other side of the room. I open the door wider and walk out.

"You look beautiful." He says kissing my forehead. I look down at my bare feet.

"What about shoes?" I ask. He holds up my black Chuck Taylors. I put on the socks and slip on the shoes. I was about to tie them when Tobias kneels down and starts to tie them for me.

"Princesses should never tie their own shoes." He says kissing my hand. I roll my eyes, he puts his hand on the small of my back, rubbing soothing circles.

"Well, princesses don't wear Chuck Taylors." I retort.

"Well you aren't a stereotypical princess," I look at him confused. He sighs. "You don't have to wear crowns or glass slippers to be a princess. The best princesses are the ones who don't need crowns, they are good and that's what matters. So argue all you want, but you are a princess to me." He says, I look at him amazed.

"Fine, but you're my Prince." He looks at me and rolls his eyes. "No wait, you're my Knight in Shining Armor." I say satisfied.

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"Flight Number 65 boarding, non-stop flight to Springfield-Illinois." A woman said over the PA.

"Com'on Princess." Tobias says taking my hand. We all walk over to the boarding area and give the woman our tickets. And by 'we' I mean Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Tobias, Mom and Me. So you can imagine what it was like trying to get us in a single-filed line. We ended up sitting in rows of two, so it was Zeke and Shauna in the row in front of us, Marlene and Uriah in the row to the left of us, Christina and Will in the row behind us and my poor Mom a random one on the other side of the plane.

"So eight hour flight, what you guys gonna do?" Christina says resting her head on the top of my seat head.

"Well I'm going to sleep." I say, yawning.

"And I'm gonna be her pillow." Tobias says putting his arm around me so I can snuggle. Chris rolls her eyes.

"You guys are boring. Me and Will are going to make-out." She says looking at her nails.

"We are?" Will says, popping up. Christina doesn't say anything she goes ahead and… Well use your imagination.

"Toby?" I mumble into his chest.

"Yes?" He mumbles into my hair. Wow, we are so in sync.

"Can you help me?"  
"With what?"

"Well I want to lose the weight from the baby. I'm practically fa—"

"Don't you dare finish that word." He says, pressing his finger to my lips.

"Well I am, I have loose skin and stretch marks."

"Gurl, they got cream for that." Christina interrupts."

"Yea, stretch marks? More like awesome lightening tattoos." Toby says flashing a grin. "But yes, I will help you."

"You're the best Toby." I say with a yawn.

"Go to sleep now."


End file.
